Aquí con migo
by LaraFani C.M
Summary: Una historia mas que contar acerca de la interacción de estos dos magnificos personajes, de Marvel, y los personajes que los rodean creando la tormenta perfecta, para el amor, deseo, acción, drama, suspenso, y humor. Capitulo 1
1. Chapter 1

_-(Como lo había pensado, esta presión en mi pecho, no me ha dejado ni un momento, se siente horrible, se siente mal, no tenerte a mi lado, **Jennie**… porque!)._- Pensó Logan mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina, apretando con su mano derecha una fría botella de cerveza, y su cabeza agachada pensaba, mientras su cuerpo resentía un dolor que no era físico.

-ahahaha, sí, eso fue realmente inesperado!.- se oyó a Jean, antes de entrar a la mansión, bastante contenta.

-AY si búrlate **JAJA** que risa- Digo la pareja de Jean, Scott que le acompañaba algo sarcástico.

-Oye no fue mi culpa, Scott, yo te dije,.. **agá-cha-te!**.- Dijo Jean.

-Si? Pero no me diste tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.- Se introducían a la mansión platicando como usualmente lo hacen, mientras Logan escuchaba en la cocina, como siempre lo hacía ya que era imposible para el no escuchar a un que quisiera.

-Oye **deberías** de ser más precavida- Dijo Scott ya algo molesto y algo déspota, Jean volteo su mirada a la izquierda arriba, algo molesta, por el comportamiento de Scott, que relucía por cualquier cosa.

_-"Sí, si tienes razón"_.- Cortándole el tema, bajo un poco la mirada, y le vio, sus ojos cambiaron de molestos y apáticos, los abrió grandes, sonrió, estaba sobre exaltada por dentro, ya que verlo a él siempre le produjo gran jubilo.

-. . .- Logan también le hizo una modesta sonrisa, y alzo un poco su mano para saludarla de lejos, sin decir nada, pero con una mirada que tenía llena de júbilo, se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, para no demostrarlo tanto.- Jean se calmó por dentro un poco y sonrió igual modestamente.

-_**Mmmm!**_ -Refunfuño Scott, molesto al ver la molesta interacción, levanto las maletas que tenía Jean, que eran de ella, se cargó su abrigo, se dirigió a las escaleras, Jean abruptamente volteo ya que le arranco casi el abrigo de su brazo, para llamar su atención, subió un par de escalones y se limitó a decirle, bastante serio y con una mirada de prepotencia. – **Te espero en la habitación, Jean.** – Jean le siguió con la mirada y el Ceño fruncido, girándose hasta que le perdió de vista.

_**-(Que la pasa!)-**_ Se preguntó a sí misma, muy muy enojada, ya que esa miradita no le había gustado nada. –_**Que cree? Que soy de su pertenencia oh qué?.**_- Dijo entre dientes, mientras seguía mirando hacia donde él se había retirado, un buen rato, ya después pasado el coraje, suspiro para sacarlo un poco, se calmó. Y lo primero que hizo, casi instintivamente, fue voltear hacia donde Logan estaba, pero, ya no estaba, se había ido?.

_-(Que!?)-_ se quedó, en shock, Logan normalmente no se retira, normalmente, espera cualquier momento para estar con ella. – _(Y ahora! Que mosco le pico?.)_- se preguntó Jean sacada de honda quedándose allí.

***AL OTRO DÍA...***


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron varios días y la rutina diaria, ya no tenía ninguna relevancia, Logan evitaba a toda costa a Jean, por lo tanto no había más celos de su novio Scott y no había más problemas, oh por lo menos eso parecía. El aura de la mansión había cambiado, se sentía extraño, cada quien se ocupaba de sus cosas, a un que con la novedad de que había nuevos inquilinos en la mansión, mutantes de nuevo ingreso mayores, una de ellos la que más atrajo la atención de todos, era una hermosa rubia ojo azul, bastante despampánate, que se hizo notar apenas cruzo la puerta.

Jean, estaba confundida y distraída, de vez en cuando los deberes, la dejaban por un rato, se dedicaba a observar a Logan, preguntándose.- _**(Que pasa…?)**_

A sí que no, notaba, que al pasar de los días, Scott, había hecho una gran amistad con la rubia y que ella se la pasaba a lado de su novio.

Logan andaba ido, su mente no estaba aquí, solo se le veía algo antipático, ya ni siquiera era el mismo gruñón de siempre, no se metía en ningún lio, solo se encargaba de sus cosas, evitaba, cruzarse con Jean y ya casi ni se notaba su presencia en la mansión.

Kitty ya lo había notado y aunque también estaba ocupada entre la escuela y su novio Piotr, se decidió, a intervenir, pues la preocupación, no le dejaba en paz.

Un día, después de clases, Kitty alcanzo, a ver desde lo lejos a un hombre con una maleta en la espalda alejándose, rápidamente intuyó.

_-( Es Logan! A DONE VA?)_.- Arrojándose rápidamente para alcanzarlo, le empezó a gritar.

-Ey! … Logy?.. que tienes? … A DONDE VAS?!, EY!?,LOGAN!?.- El ni siquiera respondió y siguió caminado, como si no la escuchara. A Kitty le sorprendió su reacción evasiva, parecía que realmente le pasaba algo.

-_**Espérame! Logan!, espérame…PORFAVOR! LOGAN!**_.- Le gritaba mientras le alcanzaba. Logan por fin se detuvo, para solo decir.

-Kitty, regresa a la mansión.- Dijo y continuo su paso después de terminar la frase.

-No!.- Dijo molesta y preocupada mientras por fin le alcanzó y le seguía el paso.- _Que pasa?… Logan!, oye, a dónde vas?, no crees que ya es algo tarde como para ir, a cualquier lugar?_.- Dijo con vos temblorosa y una sonrisa asustada, pues temía que él se iría y no solo por ese día.

_-(No lo volvera a ver nunca mas.).- Penso Kitty_

De repente logan se detuvo, alzando la mirada, se quedó quieto, mientras mordisqueaba un mondadientes, con una cara pensativa. Kitty le observo, intrigada, y después miro lo que veía, era un hermoso atardecer, que ni ella había notado, si no fuese porque él lo observaba detenidamente. Después de un pequeño rato de no decir, nada, pues ambos contemplaban algo hermoso, Kitty, lo entendió, le volteo a mirar, con una gran tristeza y simpatía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues lo que vio, fue a un hombre sufriendo terriblemente, en todo sentido, tratando de hacer el bien para los demás.

-oye no llores, mocosa, que te pondrás más fea de lo que ya estas.- Dijo logan, sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver ni un segundo, después se fue.

- . . . .- Kitty, lo siguió con la mirada, pero ya no puedo decir nada, ya que si hablaba, tenía romper en llanto, pues su corazón, sentía una terrible pena, por el sufrimiento de aquel hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

ESA MISMA NOCHE UN POCO MÁS TARDE. JEAN YA CASI SALIA DEL TRABAJO, EN EL HOSPITAL.

_**-(…!)-**_ Jean tubo un mal presentimiento, algo le decía dentro de sí misma, que algo no andaba bien y era un presentimiento profundo eh intenso. Que le sofocaba.

_**-(Que?!)**_.- Pensó, una voz asfixiada, de angustia en su mente, rápidamente, se subió a su auto

-Ey JEAN, adí…- el auto arranco, alguien del hospital trato de despedirse, pero Jean tenía su mente, ocupada en verificar que todo estuviese bien y no le contesto, en el camino, la angustia del mal presentimiento no la dejaba en paz… y no estaba equivocada, pues alguien, en algún lugar, ya se se encontraba listo, para mover sus piezas en el tablero. Y ella era parte esencial de esas piezas.

Se oía de fondo la sinfonía de Chopin - Nocturne op.9 No.2. Mientras una figura masculina, de pálido semblante, vestido de un esmoquin negro antiguo, pero pulcro, estaba sentado adentro de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, a la orilla de una ventana, con una chimenea encendida, de pierna derecha cruzada y un brazo recargado en una mesilla, donde yacía unos dos libros y una mano sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto con una excitante pero modesta sonrisa, que se formó en sus labios, mientras se misia, en su silla. Por otra parte… Logan seguía caminando sin rumbo, hasta que se encontró en su paso por la carretera, ah pie, una cantina, después de todo _– (un par de tragos, no me vendrían mal), _pensó, además ya era demasiado noche y parecía que una tormenta se acercaba, en fin, eran muchos contras para seguir caminando como idiota sin rumbo, así que decidió hacer una parada en aquel lugar.

Jean llego a la mansión, igual de estresada, el profesor Javier, rápido se percató, de su estado de alteración emocional y le hablo telepáticamente, _*-Jean, que pasa Jean?.*_- Ella no le respondió, seguía enfocada, en saber primero, del porqué de aquel presentimiento, así que movía la cabeza hacia todos lados observando la mansión, a sus integrantes, que hablaban decían y pensaba, hasta que halló algo fuera de lo común. Camino hacia su recamara. . . y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta… el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, trago un trago de saliva por el mismo incierto, el sudor frio de su cuerpo empezaba a notare en ella por el shock que le producía enterarse de lo que podía encontrar a tras de esa puerta. De repente la abrió, nada la pudo a ver preparado para ver, lo que vio.

Era Scott y Emma en su cama.

-Kitty que pasa?.- Peter buscando a Kitty se la había encontrado sentada, en una colina, hacia afueras de la mansión, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de fluir… yacía con cara de sufrimiento mirando, hacia el horizonte, donde ya no había más nada que oscuridad y un poco de luz de la luna.- Kitty,..?.- se agachoPeter, y con una suave caricia en su rostro le giro el rostro hacia el suyo.- Que pasa?...- Ella al principio no lo miraba y ni siquiera contestaba o decía nada pero tuvo que hacerlo y al mirarlo, solo soltó un último abrumado quejido, mientras ella abrasaba fuertemente, ella decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado. Al final se decidió y le dijo a Peter.

_-__Peter__, necesito hablar con Jean…_


	4. Chapter 4

ESA MISMA NOCHE UN POCO MÁS TARDE.

-_valla!, parece que se acerca una gran tormenta_.- Exclamo, una mujer, bastante hermosa, a los ojos de cualquiera, incluso de un ciego, pues su voz era atractiva también. Estaba sentada al lado de Logan, de la barra de la cantina, lo cual él no había notado hasta que ella hablo y era obvio ya que él no tenía cabeza, para preocuparse alado de quien se sentaba. Ella capto su atención por un momento, pues parecía querer llamar su atención.

-_Si_…-Logan contesto sin mucho afán, no quería ser grosero pero no estaba de humor para nada, ni siquiera tenía cabeza, para la compañía de una hermosa mujer. Ella acerco su banco hacia él, insistente y seductora le dijo.- Ey, no sabía que había hombres, tan groseros, que no le quisieran hacer compañía a una mujer solitaria, en un lugar como estos.- Le toma la mano, le mira con sus provocadores ojos, su llamativo escote y su mejor sonrisa. Logan le mira con un poco de más atención, tampoco es que sea de piedra.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero ahora no puedo brindarte lo que quieres.- Se levanta y se aleja de la barra, dejándola, un poco molesta, pero no rendida.

Mientras tanto, Jean…

**_-No puedo creerlo_**…- Jean solloza, por la traición del amor que juro nunca lastimarla, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr, pero era un sollozo, silencioso, escondido, en la cocina de la mansión, mientras su amiga Ororo le servía un té, para que se relajara y trataba de consolarla. En ese momento llego Kitty a la mansión, exhausta, emocional y físicamente, ya que se había ido corriendo a la mansión, después de tomar su decisión, rápidamente, buscaba indicios de donde se encontraba Jean. Pero se topó primero con Rogue que bajaba de las escaleras, Rogue la vio y supo que algo malo había pasado.

-Que pasó Kitty.- No era que le importara mucho su vida, ya que en algún momento fueron rivales de amor, pero… Sentía que era su deber, como alguien mayor, brindarle su ayuda. Kitty no respondía nada al principio, era obvio que no le quería decir nada, pero… tampoco se sentía muy segura, ya que ella era una niña, como se iba a poner con su maestra… JEAN, era superior en todo sentido y no se sentía con el derecho de entrometerse, pero si no hacía algo… entonces que pasaría con logan?, lo dejaría ir así nada más?, oh cabría la posibilidad de que Jean, lo convenciera de volver… en ese momento no estaba pensando claro, miles de ideas, sucesos y pensamientos le cruzaban por su ya confundida cabeza, en el momento en el que Rogue se le interpuso su determinación se esfumo, ya que le dio un segundo chance de pensar sus acciones que aria.

**-YA! DIME QUE PASA!**.- Rogue exigió ya que ya se había tardado demasiado y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, kitty se vea más confundida y más en shock.

-ES. Loga.. Logan se ha ido y creo que no va a regresar.- Le dijo y miro a Rogue con ojos de desesperanza y una pregunta en sus ojos *qué hacemos?*. Rogue se sorprendió, pero no mucho, ella sabía que logan iba y venía constantemente, pero que siempre volvía, porque esta vez sería diferente?.

-Es verdad, tu eres nueva en esto de conocer a Logan… _Escucha Kitty, Logan_.-**no**….- interrumpió kitty.

-Qué?.- respondió Rogue.-Que dijiste?...- Que esta vez, logan no va a volver!, no sé por qué pero esta vez es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-Kitty realmente lucia asustada más que eso desesperada. Entonces Rogue recordó porque estaba despierta tan tarde, también había algo que no la dejaba dormir y al oír, "un mal presentimiento"… Entonces recordó, que ella también lo sentía, pero que era eso?, que ahora ambas compartían?.

-Dime, kitty, cuéntame que pasa?, con lujo de detalle.- Rouge se vio mas enserio, Kitty se sorprendió, pues pensó que nos seria escuchada, después ella afirmo con la cabeza y le comenzó a contar todo lo que había visto y deducido.

-(Oh… parece que no soy yo, la única que lo a notado).-Pensó Rogue, un poco sorprendida, al ver el poder de comprensión emocional que yacía en la pequeña, bueno ya no tan pequeña Kitty Pride. Después de escuchar, todo y de por qué pensó que la única forma era hablar con Jean, le dio una sonrisa, de *no te preocupes, todo estará bien, se levantó de las escaleras, donde yacían platicando y le dijo.

-Es cierto Kitty, tu no tiene el derecho de entrometerte donde no te incumbe, pero…- se dirigió decidida a la cocina, donde ya había escuchado los sollozos de la tan mencionada Jean.. Grey.-A diferencia de ti, mi niña, a mí ya no me importa una mierda si tengo oh no el derecho, esa perra está lastimando desde hace mucho tiempo a un amigo mío y yo ya me canse de observar.- Rogue finalizo con ese dialogo, antes de abrir de una patada la cocina de la mansion.

-**oye! JEAN!…**


	5. Chapter 5

Los siguientes días, se notaba la alteración, de los sentidos de algunos inquilinos de la mansión. La mayoría estaba en alerta, como si se hubiese encendido un foco rojo en los sentidos de supervivencia, que no los dejaba tranquilos, estaban de malas, alterados, trastornados. Unos por causas personales y otros porque la constante exposición, al caos, les había creado un instinto evolucionado de supervivencia casi, de premonición. Y el doctor Xavier, era el que más sabia, pero también desconocía que fuente era la que causaba este desequilibrio en su comportamiento.

Jean y Rogue habían tenido una pelea anteriores noches, al parecer el mismo malestar, los ponía más violentos y más emocionales de lo usual. A un que no fue nada grabe la pelea, según había investigado el doctor Xavier, había coincidencias, de la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos, con los acontecimientos que se venían dando y era la rubia de poderes Pisicos, la primera sospechosa, en la mente de Charles, el mantenía a distancia de los sucesos, pero estaba al tanto de cada uno de ellos, pero se limitaba a observar, para tratar de resolver, los indicios de la cercanía de un problema mucho mayor.

-Jean puedo hablar con tigo.- pregunto el doctor Xavier, afuera de la nueva habitación de Jean, debido a lo pasado anterior mente, a un que ella pensaba que lo mejor sería encontrar otro lugar donde vivir, para evitar a Scott y a esa zorra rubia, de la cual seguía insistente provocándola, psicamente.- Si, claro, pase.- contesto Jean fríamente, ella se encontraba, algo distante ausente, cada vez que interactuaba con lo demás, después de la pelea con Rogue y de que ella le dijo.

[FLASH DEL PASADO]

-_**TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, JEAN!.**_- Le grito Rogue después de abrir la cocina de una patada a la lagriméate Jean que estaba sentada en una silla en la cocina, esa noche.- **Y AHORA QUE? QUE HACES?, LLORANDO?, POR QUE EL SE FUE? Y CON QUE DERECHO, SI EL NUNCA TE IMPORTO, NO ES ASÍ?**.- _que…?._- Contesto Jean, demasiada, confundida.- **A SÍ ES LOGAN SE FUE POR TU CULPA!.**

[DE VUELTA EN ESE DÍA.]

- Jean, ay algo que ha estado pasando en la mansión y no trato de entrometerme en tu vida personal, yo hablo más de algo que va más allá de lo personal, no lo has notado oh notado algo extraño en estas semanas Jean?.- (ya que más podría ponerse peor).-resonó en la mente de Jean, ese pensamiento, pero de una voz burlona y furiosa a la vez, sarcástica.- Jean,.. te encuentras bien?.- Charles preocupado, pregunto rápidamente al ver de su mirada pérdida que desvió de su presencia asía la nada y de la pequeña siniestra y a dolorida sonrisa que se asomó en su demacrado rostro.-pero Jean rápido volvió a mírale y tranquila contesto en frio.-_No, no es nada, profesor, lo que pasa, es que estoy cansada y la verdad, ahora no me encuentro de ánimos para charlas, eso es todo_…-Era obvio que no le quería preocuparle. El doctor Xavier sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien estos días y a un que no le convencido de todo su argumento, se tuvo que retirar, por el momento.- Esta bien Jean… descansa.- Se retira, y antes de dejar el pasillo de las habitaciones se topa con Ororo.- Ororo, que hace aquí?.- AH! Voy a llevarle un **té** a Jean, pobrecilla, esta inconsolable, bueno le dejo profesor.- . . .Está bien Storm…

[POR OTRA PARTE EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA MANSION]

Scott, estaba por ratos confundido y por ratos extasiado, pues la rubia le robaba el aliento, era como era antes con Jean. Lo que no sabía, era que la rubia lo mantenía activamente engatusado y no precisamente con su hermoso trasero, si no que le tenía psicológicamente, satisfecho provocándole un placer, inexplicable, además le suprimió, varias cosa de sí mismo, para que se sintiera auto indulgente y así tenerlo en la palma de su mano… Pero para qué?.

-_Quizás debería irme a disculpar con Jean_.-Scott tubo un momento de un poco de lucidez, de sus actos, pero Emma no se lo permitiría.- Y porque? Arias algo así?...- le besa el cuello y lo toma despacio, mientras lo vuelve hacia ella.- No dices que ella te era infiel, con el hombre Logan, en tu propia cara?.- Él nunca dijo eso, pero en esos momento, se oía como verdad, para quitarse la culpa de encima.


	6. Chapter 6

[EN LA CABAÑA AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD EL PLAN SE PONE EN MARCHA]

Muy bien "Ororo".- Un hombre sale de la oscuridad de la cabaña, hacia una mujer, que pareciera ser Storm, pero no lo es, el disfraz se desvanecey se revela la identidad es una mutante color azul, Mistic.- Jean ya ha ingerido el suficiente veneno, comenzara a sentir a sentir los efectos dentro de poco.- Lo se.- Contesto la azul.- Solo hace falta logan, coopere…- Se agacha y abre una puerta debajo de la alfombra de la cabaña.- Verdad "Logy"…- Logan y Ororo están abajo, atrapados, ojos vendados y boca amordazada, Logan está en una silla, especial para que le sea imposible escara y Ororo esta encadenada a la pared sedada.- Como vas con eso güerita?.-"ja".- Contesta Emma frozt.-…se está resistiendo un poco y sería más fácil si no pronunciaras es nombre de la pelirroja…pero pronto CEDERÁ.- Okay… pero deberías darte prisa ya casi es hora.- dijo Mistic.- Si ya lo sé, estará listo en unos minutos, no te preocupes.-(a un que me sorprendes, pensé que Scott seria el que me costaría más, pero tu bestia, te rehúsa a ponérmela fácil, parece que el profesor y Jean lo han enseñado inconscientemente como defenderte de las intromisiones telepáticas.).- Pensamiento de Emma.- _**GggRR!… grrr!….- **_Gruñe Logan desesperado y furioso tratando de no ceder.- Esta bien gruñe lo que quieras, de todos modos, tu harás, lo que yo te ordeno, animal estúpido.

[MIENTRAS TANTO…]

Scott necesito que tú y el equipo inmediatamente vallan, a la ciudad de Nueva York, lo antes posible, ay unos mutantes causando terror, por las calles.- CLARO, PROFESOR.

**-(DEMONIOS!, PORQUE JUSTO AHORA, TODOS DECIDEN IRSE, A QUIEN SABE DONDE?! EMMA, DONDE ESTAS?!)**.- piensa ciclope, mientras se lleva a los que quedan del equipo y a el equipo de emergencias, en el yet, se van con el Peter, Boby, Rogue, X-23, Kitty, y Kurt.

-Emm, disculpe señor Scott y la maestra Jean, porque no viene con nosotros?, estaba en la mansión cierto no?...- . . . así es Kurt, pero, se encontraba indispuesta, ahora deja se hacerme preguntas y enfócate, no quiero a nadie muerto el día de hoy, esta bien..- Ah, claro_.-( La verdad ni siquiera le llame… porque no me quería tomar con ella.)_.- La situación se pone incomoda dentro del Yet, ya que todos saben que pasa, menos Kurt y a X-23 que le importa una papa.

Jean comienza a sentirse mal, como lo predijeron, se empieza a marear, nauseas, escalofríos, dolor de cabeza, empiezan a atormentarla, de repente un poco de sangre sale de su nariz, se toca con la mano la nariz y se extraña.- Debe de ser por el estrés, últimamente no eh dormido… solo, necesito descasar.- Camina como puede a su recamara.- Pero su corazón empieza a tener una bradicardia.- _Demonios, no… no puedo, respirar_- Se desmalla.

[LLEGANDO A LA CIUDAD]

_-*Escuchame Scott ay 2 mutantes de nivel 4, y 6 de nivel 2, deben tener cuidado con los dos primeros*.- *Entendido*.-_ Conversación telepática, entre el Doctor Xavier y Scott.

-Muy bien equipo, tenemos nueva información, al parecer los alborotadores son 2 mutantes de nivel 4, y 6 de nivel 2, hora de moverse.- Bajan del Yet y comienzan a separarse en quipos de dos y tres.

- Valla! La ciudad quedo echa un desastre, quien habrá sido capaz de hacer tanto desastre?-Kurt.

- Estén alerta equipo.-Scott.

- Diablos no se ve nada, con tanto escombro.- Rogue.

- Ten cuidado Rogue.-Bobby.

- Se quieren callar! Revelaran nuestra posición!.- X- 23.

_- __Que? Apoco su posición era un secreto?!.-….?_

Una boca le susurra a X-23.


	7. Chapter 7

-Hhggh! Hijo de…- X-23 da un puñetazo hacia la voz, pero el esquiva rápidamente el golpe de un salto y se reúne con Pyro, Juggernaut y otros 5 mutantes, controlados telepáticamente por Emma. Es Sabretooth.

-Ey Bobby, a que no esperabas verme de nuevo…-Pyro.

-(Diablos otra vez ese tipo).-Iceman

-LA NIÑA ES MIA!.- Sale corriendo como loco, Juggernaut hacia Kitty.

[Empieza la batalla.]

Scott dispara, hacia, Juggernaut, pero eso no le detiene.- KITTY! A UN LADO!.- Juggernaut le da un puñetazo tremendo a Ciclope que lo manda a volar asía un auto y lo deja inconsciente.

- HOLA NENA, TE ACUERDAS DE MI?!.- Kitty s e asusta un poco, por la imponente figura del tipo casi sobre ella, pero solo dura unos segundos rápidamente reacciona y antes que conecte el golpe, utiliza sus poderes, así que no le hace nada.

- Que no entiendes gordo apestoso! No puedes dañar…

- AH PERO ESO YA LO SE Y ESTA A APUNTO DE CAMBIAR.- ¿Qué?...- VUELVE A INTENTARLO.- ahh….- Kitty esquiva el golpe, pero el impacto la arroja hacia una pared.- Kgh! DIABLOS NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO.- Juggernaut corre hacia ella está apunto de golpearle… se oye un golpe, el polvo se disipa… Kitty parece estar bien, Coloso a detenido el golpe.

-Déjala en paz!.

Juggernaut VS COLOSO

Mientras tanto, X-23 pelea ferozmente contra Sabretooth, con la ayuda de Nightcrawler. Iceman vs Pyro. Y Rouge trata de mantener a los demás fuera de la línea de batalla, ya que no son mutantes de alta categoría pero si son más que ella los mantiene a raya mientras una pelea épica se libra. -Scott! "kgh!", SCOOTT DESPIERTA.-Rogue -kgh!.- Scott reacciona, se toca por unos segundos la cabeza, se levanta y cuando está a punto de dispararles- Diablos! Kgh! Qué diablos!?. - Que, que pasa?.-Rogue -no puedo.. DEMONIOS MIS OJOS.- Se quita los lentes, para la sorpresa de Rogue, no disparan nada, están rojos, pero no disparan nada.-(Que pasa! ).-Pensamiento de Scott -Kitty!,.. Scott, Kitty, también tiene suprimido sus poderes, llévatela de aquí y háblale a JEAN! -kgh!...- todavía se toma un momento para dudarlo.- VAMOS MUEVETE IDIOTA!.- le grita X- 23 a Scott, después se dirige a Nightcrawler .- escúchame Kurt, yo puedo con este tio , tu vez y trae a JEAN Y DEJALOS A ELLOS EN LA MANSIÓN RÁPIDO!.- p,pero.- RÁPIDO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! CARAJO! Kgh!.-Kurt Reacciona y rápidamente toma a Kitty y a Scott.- NO, NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYAN.- grita Pyro.- Pero antes de que puedan hacer algo, Kurt se teletrasporta. -(DEMONIOS TENEMOS QUE DESCUBRIR COMO RAYOS, ESTAN SUPRIMIENDO NUESTRO PODERES, OH ACABAREMOS MUERTOS, MALDICIÓN JEAN MAS VALE APAREZCAS YA)- Pasamiento de Rogue.

[DE VUELTA EN LA MANSIÓN]

Rápidamente buscan a Jean y a el profesor.

-JEAN! NECESITAMOS APOYO! Jean?...


	8. Chapter 8

[EN LA MANSION]

Están todos en shock, pues encuentran al profesor inconsciente en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Jean, al parecer, fue arrojado y el golpe lo dejo inconsciente, se le ve un poco de sangre en la cabeza, la silla está destrozada por el impacto con la pared.

-Pro..Profesor!.- Scott se dirige rápidamente hacia él, preocupado.- **Que ha pasado?, profesor!?**...- Scott le toma el pulso_.-(Esta solo inconsciente)_- Pensamiento de Scott.- **JEAN!**.- voltea su cara hacia su habitación.

Jean esta encorvada en el piso, con un puño cerrado, las sienes apretadas, quejándose, en estado pre FENIX. Se toca la cabeza, parece que el dolor del veneno y la trata de intromisión Telepática de Emma, la han llevado hasta ese estado.-"Ggh!"…- Se queja Jean mientras suda, se contrae y trata de no perder el control.

[POR OTRA PARTE]

-Ya! está listo!...-Se sonríe satisfecha y se muerde los labios pues ha logrado su cometido de dominar la mente de Wolverine .- Shh… creí que no sederías "bestiita"…- dice altaneramente

-Por fin! Ya era hora!.- Mistic replica

-"Jump"…- Emma responde ofendida.- _*Toda arte tiene su ciencia, ya me gustaría ver que tú lo intentaras azulada.*_- Le dice telepáticamente a Mistic.

-Muy bien, preciosas, lamentó interrumpir su plática, pero es hora de, atraer a la avecilla a nuestra jaula.- Se para erguido un hombre, que la luz de la luna, revelaría a Magneto, muy seguro de su próximo movimiento.

-Okay.-Dice Emma-Caminan unos pasos a su destino.- Logan si por favor hicieras los honores… Necesitamos que inicies los preparativos, con la joven Jean.- Logan asiente tranquilamente completamente controlado, "skgn" saca sus garras y se va a cumplir lo que el han ordenado, sin ninguna replica.

-Me pregunto qué cara pronda Jean.. ahahaha…, (al ver a su héroe, entregándola a las fauces del siniestro… ahhahaha).

- Calma Mistic, ya pronto lo veras.-Magneto

-Jumm… esto parece se pronda divertido.- Emma

[DE NUEVO EN NEW YORK]

-Que pasa, "cof" por que tardan tanto.- Rouge tose sangre, mientras está en la acera, levantándose de nuevo para continuar luchando.- (Son demasiados y por qué están controlados, no se detienen, pues su mente no está y su cuerpo es llevado a los limites. DEMONIOS QUE DEBERIAMOS HACER.)

-ROGUE… SI TODO VA.."Khg", Como hasta ahora,… Vas a tener que matarlos…-Responde X-23, mientras esquiva, es atacada y ataca a Sabretooth.

-. . .- Hiceman

-. . .- Coloso

-ahahaha, pero que ya tan en pánico están? X-MEN.- Pyro.-Tu enfócate en la batalla.- Bobby le tira un golpe.

TODOS MIETRAS LUCHAN, SE QUEDAN CALLADOS, AFIRMANDO, QUE ESO SE TENDRA QUE HACER, YA QUE SUS OPONENTES, ERAN IGUAL DE FUERTE DE QUE ELLOS Y SE PODRIA CONVERTIR EN UNA BATALLA ETERNA. ELLA NECESITARIA SER LA QUE DEBIERA INCLINAR LA BALANZA A COSTA DE, LA VIDA DE INOCENTES, OH EL DESTINO PROBABLE SERIA LA DERROTA.

- (DEMONIOS!).- Rogué.

[LOGAN AH LLEGADO A SU DESTINO]

Entra estrepitosamente rompiendo la ventana del cuarto de Jean.


	9. Chapter 9

LOGAN ENTRA ROMPIENDO LA VENTANA DE JEN, SCOTT SE SORPRENDE, JEAN VOLTEA.

Logan camina unos pasos hacia Jean, le agarra de la blusa, para levantarla y así llevársela. Ciclope reacciona.- EY DEJALA!.- dispara sus rayos oculares, logan sale disparado afuera de la mansión.-"Kgh".- pero rápidamente se recupera y se levanta.

-Jean!, vamos levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Jean no responde muy bien, pero todavía tiene algo de conciencia así que se sujeta de Ciclope. Juntos bajan rápido las escaleras queriendo llegar a donde están los autos de Ciclope, para escapar del poseído Wolverine, pero antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras. Se encuentran de nuevo con Wolverine, Wolverine sin previo aviso le da un puñetazo a Ciclope, que lo manda volar con todo y Jean.

-"KAAHG!".- Ciclope quejido.

-Vamos Ciclope entrégame a Jean.

-QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS!

-Nada solo, quiero que conozca, a unos nuevos amigos.-sonríe malvado.

-qué?...- se voltea rápidamente con Jean en brazos tratando escapar, pero Wolverine se le abalanza por la espalda con sus garras desenvainadas.

-GHARARRR!- logan.

-(demonios!)*WOLVERINE NO MATES A CICLOPE*.- Mandato y pensamiento de Emma hacia Logan.

Wolverine no se detiene, pero antes de que le clave las garras a Ciclope, FENIX DESPIERTA Y CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE MANOS, LOS MANDA A VOLAR A AMBOS FUERA DE SU PRESENCIA.

-Emma?...- Magneto dice.

-Ya perdió la conciencia de Jean, ahora solo falta, enjaular al fénix.

-Esplendido… Mistic.- SI…- asiente y se va hacia el interior de la mansión, con un objeto que magneto le da en la mano.

-Scott! LOGAN!.- Kitty grita con desesperación asomada de la planta superior de la mansión ya casi destrozada y en llamas.

- KURT! LLEVATE A KITTY DE AQUÍ LO MAS RAPI…- Logan le golpea.

Kurt asiente viendo la situación, le abrasa de la cintura a kitty para llevársela, pero kitty no se deja.- NO SUELTAME!.- LE DA UN TRASCODASO y se devánese de sus brazos.

-Kurt! Saca al profesor de la mansión!.- Kitty ordena mientras sale corriendo, hacia donde pelean CICLOPE Y WOLVERINE.

Kurt tiene que hacerlo, pues la mansión se quema y el profesor esta inconsciente.- Profesor… -le levanta, pero sorprendente mente el profesor ha recobrado algo de conciencia. –Kurt! Llévame afuera de la mansión.- PERO PROFESOR ES PELIGROSO.- KUR HAZLO AHORA!.

Ambos de teletrasportan.

Mientras tanto Jean esta ardiente en la energía del fénix que la rodea. Sin a un conciencia.

Mistic la rodea y rápidamente de un salto le pega un dispositivo en la nuca.

-YA ME CANSARON!.- Ciclope está apunto de quitarse los anteojos para dispararle a Logan ah todos, pero Kitty se atraviesa en su camino.- NO ESPERA ALTO!.- Kitty se interpone entre Scott y logan protegiendo a logan con su propio cuerpo para que no dispare.

FENIX EXPANDE UNA GRAN OLA DE ENERGIA TELESINETICA PARA ALEJAR AQUEL APARATO QUE TRATA DE CONTROLARLA, MANDANDO A TODOS A VOLAR.

ESTIPULANDO QUE NO SE RENDIRA SIN DAR ANTES BATALLA.

-EMMA!.- Magneto se asusta un poco, ya que sabe de la gran apuesta que hizo y que si el veneno, el chip controlador de mente y la fuerza de sumisión telepática de Emma no funcionan para estabilizar y dominar el poder del fénix. Todo acabara allí y ahora

-Está bien magneto, ya casi la tengo.- Dice Emma.

-A un a sí…- Mistic avisa a los chicos que terminen su batalla, los necesito aquí y ahora ya!.- Magneto ordena.

Mistic asiente.- por su comunicador avisa de la retirada.- Pyro los necesitamos aquí, parece que las cosas no están siendo tan fáciles como pensábamos… El helicóptero va en camino.

-demonios… - Pyro dice molesto.

De repente fénix empieza a gritar y a sacar grandes hondas de energía tratándose de liberar del control neuronal en su cuerpo mortal…

CONTINUARA.


	10. Chapter 10

Las hondas de energía, hacen que el suelo empiece cuantiarse a retumbar, a levantarse de su lugar, con el efecto de cada fuerza energética expansiva, que sale del cuerpo de Jean. Los árboles se estremecen, sus raíces se desprenden de su origen, la mansión empieza a desmoronarse. El cielo comienza a tornarse extraño y el viento se pone violento y pesado.

Fénix Sufre.

Lágrimas negras comienzan a salir de los parpados humanos del cuerpo de Jean.

Todos se quedan atónicos, durante unos minutos… Esperan.

AAAAHHHH!- GRITOS DESGARRANTES Y PERTURBANTES NACEN DENTRO DEL SILENCIO DE LA EXASPERATE Situación, DE LA GARGANTA DE JEAN.

**EMMA?!**... – Magneto grita desesperado -

-Ya casi! Ya casi! – Le contesta Emma mientras trata de controlar apocalíptica energía.

[MIENTRAS TANTO]

Llega el helicóptero

- Lo siento chicos pero ya llegaron por nosotros, ya será para la próxima… Ustedes! Mátenlos!. – Pyro ordena a los poseídos –

- A donde creen que van!? EY! – Dice Peter enojado – Pero nada les contestan y se van.

De repente se aparece Kurt

- Rápido. . .tienen que ver esto!

Kurt los teletrasporta antes de que los sigan atacando.

[DE NUEVO EN LA MANSION]

Wolverine toma a Kitty como rehén… Con las manos en su cuello y sus garras en su cara, amenaza a ciclope, con la mirada, para que no dispare. – _Lo… logan?_.- Dice la quebrantosa voz de Kitty que no sabe qué le pasa a su amigo.

Scott se quita las manos de la cara y las baja, mientras se rodean, Scott trata de negociar con el poseído Logan.

–ESCUCHAME LOGAN!. NO SE LO QUE TE ALLAN ECHO! PARA HACER ESTO, PERO ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!, DEJALA IR!. – */Logan Déjala ir/*- El profesor habla a la mente de logan y rompe el control telepático sobre él.

- "Kgh"- Emma-

- Gahg…. Qué? Que esta pasado…- Logan suelta a Kitty -

- Estas bien?! – magneto pregunta, pues con tanto escombro, le dificulta saber qué pasa. - Si… demonios, Logan se a libera…

-*/LOGAN JEAN!, ROMPE EL DISPOSITIVO EN LA NUCA DE JEAN!*/- el profesor le ordena a Logan telepáticamente -

LOGAN NO DUDA Y LLENO DE ADRENALINA DESESPERACION, LOGRA CON ATINO, CON UNA DE SUS CARRAS, ROMPER EL DISPOSITIVO ANTES DE QUE MAGNETO LO DETENGA.

- **PERO QUE HAZ ECHO!?**- Magneto pregunta furioso y arroja a wolverine con furia lejos -

LA MENTE DE JEAN SE A LIBERADO Y POR LO TANTO EL CUERPO MORTAL DE FENIX TAMBIEN, PERO EL DOLOR DE EL VENENO Y LA FURIA POR AVER TRATADA DE DOMINAR, HACEN QUE POR VENGANZA JEAN/FENIX ARROJE SU FURIA CONTRA LO QUE LE RODEA UNA ULTIMA VEZ.

- Gha.. _**COMO SE ATREVEN!.-**_ grita furiosa mientras se eleva en el cielo y deja salir con sus últimas fuerzas una gran explosión, que arroja a todo y a todos lejos.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Un ensordecedor silencio… se oye… los oídos zumban, la vista no alcanza a visualizar bien el panorama, los músculos duelen y la respiración es dificultosa. - Que ha pasado?... se preguntan todos confundidos recobrando el sentido. – EY! QUE AH PASADO?, ESTAN BIEN?!. – Pregunta una voz, entrecortada de una borrosa figura, que él no alcanza a distinguir bien. – si… "cof, cof, cof". - Scott tose. – Que..que ha pasado?. Pregunta adolorido y confundido. –no lo sabemos, nosotros acabamos de llegar. – La figura se esclarece, es Bobby, que pregunta ansioso eh igual de confundido.

Ciclope se levanta, dificultosamente, con la ayuda de Bobby y se sorprende al ver el devastador panorama. – Que..quera,yos… - Scott queda en shock, pues lo que visualiza, es un lugar arrasado, pareciera que está en la ruinas de una ciudad atacada por una bomba nuclear. – Bobby dice. – La… la mansión, esta vuelta escombros, no ay nada en un radio de 22 kilómetros, estuvimos buscándolos por casi seis horas, por los alrededores, encontramos a Jean en las cercanías, pero sigue inconsciente. – No sé qué los lanzo tan lejos y los enterró tan profundo, pero es un milagro que estén vivos. - Dice Peter, que tiene en brazos a Kitty inconsciente a un, preocupado. – Scott de toma su tiempo para reaccionar. – JEAN!.. Jean! ES VERDAD, DONDE DICES QUE ESTA?. – Sacude a Bobby exasperado en busca de respuestas. – tranquilo, tranquilo, escucha, no sé bien a donde, pero Kurt se la llevo a el profesor y a Jean a un hospital para que los revisaran, pues ella no reacciona y el profesor tiene lesiones múltiples en su cuerpo . – Co, como que no reacciona?! El, el profesor él se encuentra bien?. –...el profesor está bien, solo un poco herido, Jean, sus signos vitales están bien y echo ella era la menos herida, pero no despierta, ahora… quieres decirnos, que diablos paso aquí?!. – dice X 23, Scott pone una cara de inmensa preocupación, pero no contesta nada. Todos los miran con interrogantes y al ver que nada contesta Rogue menciona. – Los chicos de magneto también llegaron aquí hace poco, pero no vieron a buscar pelea, de echo ellos como nosotros estaban buscando, ya ha encontrado a Mistic y a Magneto, Pyro se los ha llevado a un hospital en el helicóptero, los demás siguen buscando a alguien más, a quien Scott?, acaso habían más personas aparte de ustedes aquí?. – E... es verdad, EMMA!... y, y logan, ellos también estaban aquí, ya, ya los han encontrado?!. – Logan!, como que logan?. – Rogue se levanta de unos escombros sorprendida. – e… es… verdad, Lo…Logan estaba aquí, Rugue… búscalo Rou.. – tranquila kitty, aun estas muy débil… - Peter le dice a Kitty que le murmura adolorida a penas semiconsciente a Rogue. – De, debo de ir a buscar a Emma. – Dice Scott tratando de moverse mientras Rogue se va corriendo a buscar a logan.

Mientras tanto se ve un cuerpo levantándose, a lo lejos de dentro los escombros. – "ghj"… Gahg!...–Se oye como se queja al tratar de liberarse de una pared pesada que le aprisiona parte del cuerpo. – "Kgh…"- Se logra liberar, es Logan, que mira a su alrededor, tratando de cobrar conciencia de lo que allí a pasado. – Jean!... – rápidamente recuerda los hechos ocurridos, borrosamente, le vienen flases a la cabeza, muy rápidos, de una mujer en un bar, de el en un tipo sótano, atado a una silla, de Emma que se entromete en su cabeza, después de Kitty llorando con él con sus garras en su cuello, de Cíclope apunto de atacarle y de charles que le ordena romper con un dispositivo en la nuca de Jean, también que magneto lo tomo y lo aventó lejos de allí, a duras penas recuerda lo que él le dijo, después de eso solo recuerda una luz inmensa amarilla y rojiza que arrasacon todo. – "kagh"… - Se queja y se toca la cabeza pues es demasiada información que le llega de un solo golpe, además de que el control mental que le ha hecho Emma ha sido muy agresivo y su cerebro apenas esta reordenando todo en él. – "crush…" - Se oye un ruido cerca de él, pero él es difícil percatarse rápidamente pues el polvo de los escombros a un nubla todo, así que utiliza su olfato, también le es un poco complicado, pues ay demasiado polvo, pero entre todo capta a distinguir un olor familiar, levanta la ceja, pues ya sabe quién es, se toma un momento para decidir qué hará, está muy enojado, pero no puede olvidar el hecho de que es una mujer, se decide y camina hacia ella, ella escucha que alguien se acerca. – Escúchame animal! No des un paso más! . – Ella lo ha descubierto lo cual no le es muy difícil, pues puede leer sus pensamientos, Emma se pone a la defensiva y trata de negociar, pues no está en las mejores condiciones después de su enfrentamiento con el fénix, ella aún está convertida en diamante, pues si no, no hubiese sobrevivido, pero aun hacía siente el abrasivo rencor que le tiene el a ella y prefiere tomárselo con cuidado, una sabia decisión, pues Logan lo está considerando, considerando acabar con ella ahora que eta débil, no le sería muy difícil, pues él ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente. – Logan se detuvo. – Emma sabe que no lo hará por mucho a sí que le dice. – A..ágamos un trato, okay?... – Logan le empieza acorralar y a rodearla, como un animal salvaje a acorralando a su presa, todo esto sin decir una sola palabra, el solo muestra su cara de ira. – Mi..mira, Logan si me dejas ir, yo te diré, todo lo que quieras saber, incluso donde está atrapada Ororo. – Dice Emma algo preocupada,Logan se detiene hizofacto, pues recuerda que Ororo a un sigue atrapada en aquel lugar del cual apenas tiene conciencia. – Grr.. – Gruñe pues de verdad quería desquitarse con la güera, pero ahora su prioridad había cambiado, pues si no se movía rápido y la rescataba quien sabe que podrían hacer con Storm. –". . ."- Logan rechina los dientes y solo abre la boca para preguntar. -DONDE!... – Emma le contesta. – Pero antes, debes de darme tu palabra, de que me dejaras ir. – Logan le sonríe, como si estuviera en posición de negociar se dice a sí mismo. – Yo no te prometo nada, pero tienes dos opciones, oh me dices donde está, oh yo te sacare todos esos pequeños diamantes con mis garras hasta que me respondas. – Entonces Emma esculca en su mente para ver si lo que dice lo considera hacer realmente, Logan le envía una visualización a la mente escalofriante para ella de lo que él piensa hacer con ella, si no le responde rápido, lo cual la asusta demasiado. – Okay…tú ganas, pero has de saber antes de que Juggernaut y Sabretooth, están a unos metros de aquí, así que si tienes prisa por irla a rescatar, te recomiendo que, lo hagas de inmediato, después te diga donde, ya que si me llegaras a tocar… - Dime, donde!. – Emma se da cuenta de que de verdad su prioridad es irla a rescatar – Okay… ella está en una cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad por el oeste. – Logan se da la vuelta y se dispone ir a buscarla. – Ah y por cierto, gracias a ti, Jean a la amada que no querías dañar, por tu culpa, es posible que nunca…- Logan se regresa y antes de que diga otra palabra le da un puñetazo en la cara, no dejándola acabara con su frase burlona.- Emma se cae y se le caen unos cuantos pedazos de diamante, por el impacto. –"Kgh"- Se queja, pero ya no dice nada… Logan le mira con odio. - De repente se oyen a lo lejos unos escandalosos, secuaces de Emma, que ella ha contactado telepáticamente para que vallan a su rescate, Logan no tiene tiempo que perder con ellos a sí que decide retirarse eh ir en busca de los demás.

Mientras corre, por su mente pasan flashes, de Jean mandado todo y a todos a volar, está preocupado por ella… y por los demás, pero en el fondo, está seguro que ella más que nadie allí está bien…pero no es su cuerpo físico lo que le preocupa, después de ver ese despliegue de poder. – Logan!?... - una voz conocida que al parecer viene del cielo le hace alzar la cabeza, él se extraña y mueve en entrecejo, mostrando confusión pero sin detener su movimiento, mueve la cabeza mostrando negación a lo que escucho, pues para él le parecía imposible. – debo estar volviéndome loco. – se dijo a sí mismo, bajando la mirada y siguiendo su camino. – EY! QUE NO ME ESTAS OYENDO!. – Logan se saca otra vez de honda, y se ladea un poco pues sale de la nada desde arriba Rogue. – qQue..que carajos!, y tú de donde saliste, carajo estas volando?!. – contesta Logan todo confundido y sorprendido. – Rougue muestra un puchero pues no le gusto que al principio la allá ignorado, pero al ver que está bien y que ya lo ha encontrado, se alivia. –Y bien a dónde vamos?. – Le pregunta ella, pues el sigue corriendo y no se detiene. – Tu?, a ningún lado, yo, a buscar a Ororo. – ORORO? Que, que no estaba en una misión a las afueras? . – Pregunta Rogue confundida. – No – Logan contesta sin dar más explicaciones. – bueno… y piensas llegar corriendo?. - Rogue se le queda viendo con cara de poco optimismo, Logan le ve, también sabe que es algo más viable otra cosa, pero le molesta la idea, no le contesta nada y voltea la mirada refunfuñando en silencio. – Logan no se supone que tienes prisa?. - le dice un poco sarcástica – Ya cállate y hazlo niña!. – Le dice con un tono molesto, ella sonríe un poco, le sujeta del pecho y lo empieza a levantar, para intentar irse volando hacia su destino, para las pocas pulgas de logan pues el odia volar y que lo lleve en brazos una mujer, no es su estilo, está muy enfurruñado, pero se lo aguanta pues ahora ay cosas más importantes, que atender. – Diablos Logan!, como! Pesas!. – Dice Rogue que le cuesta levantar semejante hombresote. - SI NO PUEDES DEJAME Y YA!.- dice logan bastante enojado. – Ay ya no te enojes ajajajaja… - Rogue se pone roja, burlona y aunque sabe que la situación no está para bromas, se siente muy feliz, por poderlo ayudar. Ya no se dice nada en un rato, Logan siente como Rouge se esfuerza para volar y mantenerlo, está sudando y el preocupado, pues esta inseguro de que ella, aguante su peso, además de su fobia a volar no le ayuda mucho, decide desviarse un poco de los hechos y mejor trata de eludir el tema. –Rogue, como es que puedes volar?. –pues… ajaja, en un enfrentamiento hace poco con unos mutantes, le robe esa habilidad a uno de ellos.- Rouge le dice con esfuerzos, además se sorprende, que Logan allá iniciado una plática, pero es obvio que lo hace, para calmar su ansiedad y sus ganas de vomitar, así que le da un poco de risa, ver al valiente hombre mortificado. Pasan por una granja y unos ancianos, los ven, les cuesta distinguir que son, pues su vuelo es tan tonto como el de un abejorro gordo y no porque Rogue no pueda volar con propiedad, si no por el exceso de equipaje que trae. Logan prefiere no ver hacia abajo así que ubica su mirada hacia rouge y a Rogue eso la pone nerviosa, lo que hace más difícil su concentración hacia el vuelo, pues con su amor platónico viéndola fijamente con cara de constipación, ya no sabe ni que cara poner, solo sabe que está nerviosa, roja, sudando y con una mueca en la cara que no está bien segura de por qué es.

- Lo, logan! Mira allá ay una cabaña tal vez es esa!... – logan apenas mueve la cara para rectificar si es oh no. – Rouge se muere de la risa por dentro, de nervios y de ver las acciones de él. – Logan le mira de nuevo a ella y dice sin estar muy seguro en realidad. – SI esa, esa debe de ser, si esa es. –*ya bájame*eso es todo lo la cara de logan se podía ver. – ajajaja… okay. – Rogue empieza a descender, Logan le aprieta a Rogue los brazos, con los que ella lo sujeta, a Rogue le duele un poco pero se aguanta y en lugar de quejarse, simplemente le da un ataque de risa, por fin bajan y aterrizan si no bien, por lo menos Logan está realmente agradecido de estar de nuevo en tierra y por eso se queda unos segundos encorvado con la frente en el piso.

De repente empiezan a ver como se empiezan a formar nubes y señales de tormenta en la parte superior de la cabaña, indicios de que efectivamente esa es la cabaña donde se encuentra Ororo.


	12. Chapter 12

[YA EN TIERRA]

- Okay, ahora si es esa… - dice logan –… no que estabas muy seguro de que si era. . . - Niña, mejor muévete y deja re preguntar cosas tontas. – ya, ya, Okay voy atrás de ti… - Se dirigen a la puerta de la cabaña, abre Logan la puerta de una patada, ambos entran, comienzan a buscarla, con el oído agudo de Logan, escucha unos mugidos de mujer debajo de las tablas del piso, rápidamente, se agacha, levanta la alfombra, abre la pequeña y escondida entrada, se introducen al escondite de un salto y encuentran a Ororo, que esta angustiada pues no sabe quién ha entrado, por instinto lanza un rayo hacia la cabaña. – Eh! E... espera Storm... somos nosotros… - Le indica Logan y se acerca para quitarle la venda de la boca y los ojos. – Ororo al rectificar que realmente eran ellos y no otra ilusión de Emma, no puede evitar sentirse muy aliviada, sus ojos derraman una y dos lagrimas que salen bajando su rostro, Logan le limpia sus lágrimas. – Ya todo ha pasado Ororo, tranquila… - Ororo asiente y sonríe ligeramente mientras sostiene la mano de logan en su mejilla, que la reconforta. Mientras Rogue encuentras las llaves de las cadenas que mantienen el cuerpo de Storm aprisionado. - Oigan miren lo que encontré – Menciona y ellos voltean – Bien pues qué esperas?, quítaselas ya – Claro!… - Camina y se las quita, Ororo se desploma encima de Rogue después de eso, ya que esta exhausta. – Ororo' estas bien'. – Rogue le dice preocupada igual que Logan. – Si… solo, cansada… - Ororo mira a Logan – Logan y Jean? . . . – Logan le mira con incertidumbre. – No lo sé… pero ahora iré a averiguarlo. – Es verdad logan! Tu sabes por qué la mansión… no, no solo la mansión si no todo, está devastado! – Como que, todo, esta devastado… y el profeso… - No, no te preocupes Ororo, nadie resulto herido de gravedad, pero… - Rogue espera a que Logan le aclare algo, pero él no está seguro tampoco de lo que paso, así que se queda callado. – Como, no puedes decirme nada Logan! Que no estabas allí cuando todo esto sucedió!?. – Rogue, no seas tan duro con él, Logan también fue secuestrado junto con migo y utilizados por Emma, así que te aseguro que el tampoco, debe de saber, más de todo esto, de lo que sabes tú. – Logan… tú también?... – A si es Mary, yo tampoco lo sé… pero les prometo, que ahora mismo, lo descubrire!. – Se oye un helicóptero pasando por los alrededores, Logan sale, pues intuye que en el van conocidos, Rogue le alcanza a gritar. – Espera Logan! – Logan le contesta mientras correa hacia el helicóptero - Escucha Rogue! tú y Ororo, váyanse de aquí y busquen un lugar seguro, yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con unos amigos… - a migos.. cu, acaules amigos.. LOGAN! – Diablos, ese, Logan de verdad, que me sorprende su aguante… pero tiene razón Rogue aquí no es seguro… - Rogue no le queda más que acatar las órdenes de Logan, pues Ororo está muy débil y ahora serian un blanco fácil. – está bien… - Contesta sin mucho afán.

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HELICOPTERO]

- Estuvimos tan cerca… simplemente tan, cerca!. – Dice magneto apenas con fuerzas para estar consiente, que descansa en el pecho de Mistic, con Pyro como Piloto – Calma Magneto… no hables, a un te encuentras muy débil. – Menciona Mistic. – A ver no entiendo?... no se supone que este plan era infalible? – Dice Pyro. – claro que lo era!, pero no contábamos con que Charles también jugara… Yo hubiera jurado, que fénix dejaría a Charles, fuera de combate, por lo menos lo suficiente para hacer al acepción. – Maldición si tan solo ese Imbécil no se hubiera entrometido! – De.. de quien hablas Mistic?... – De Wolverine de quien más va ser? – De repente Sale logan que se arroja de la copa de unos árboles, al parabrisas del helicóptero sujetándose clavando sus garras en el vidrio.- hablando del Reí de roma… - Dice Magneto insorprendido, mientras Pyro enloquece del susto Y CASI PIERDE EL CONTROL DEL HELICOPTERO MIETRAS QUE Mistic pega un grito y un brinco de la impresión, Logan muestra una sonrisa siniestra.

-AAHHH! AHHH! – Grita Pyro que está en pánico al ver las garras del Wolverine tan cerca de su cara y el no puede ver asía donde va, lo enloquece más, pero con una mano y su encendedor adherido a ella dispara fuego hacia donde esta Logan. –

- Pryroo…yo, no haría eso, si fuera tu… - Alcanza a decir Magneto antes de perder la conciencia, mueve sus manos y con la única fuerza que le queda desprende a Wolverine del frente, después se desmalla, totalmente. – Que? Que no haga que', porque?!. – Logan casi se cae, pero debido a la presión del viento se alcanza a sujetar de los lados del helicóptero y se logra introducir en el de un solo impulsó. – Mistic deja a Magneto en el piso del helicóptero con cuidado y se levanta para tratar de echar al intruso, pero Logan tiene las garras enrojecidas debido al calor del fuego de Pyro y le advierte. – Mejor más vale que cooperen! – Todo esto mientras les pone las abravecidas y ardientes garras de adamantiun a Pyro cerca de atrás del cuello y a Mistic en la cara, lo que los deja sentir el calor de su advertencia. Ambos entienden que no tienen alternativa y aceptan su momentánea derrota. – Muy bien ahora, QUIERO QUE ATERRISES Y QUE NOS lleves a la cabaña, donde nos tenían a mí y ah Ororo encerrados… - Pyro voltea para ver lo que dice Mistic, Logan le muestra que si no asiente, Pateara a Magneto fuera del helicóptero, Mistic… asiente. Pyro da vuelta el helicóptero y se dirigen donde ordeno Logan.

[Mientras tanto en el Hospital... Jean]

Abre los ojos, pero su mirada yace perdida, llena de hastío… su cara refleja dolor, frustración y desesperanza… Una lágrima sale de su ojo izquierdo, recorre su mejilla… Y un trago de saliva surge, dentro del apretujón de dientes, las manos aprietan las sabanas, mientras voltea su cara esforzándose para no sacar todo eso que siente dentro.

- (((ODIO))) - de repente, el desborde emocional cesa, como un gran enfrenón, sus ojos se abren grandes y negros su boca deja de apretujarse y se calma… las lágrimas cesan inmediatamente, comienza a respirar en demasiada calma, pero profundamente, se levanta de la cama levitando, su cabello comienza a ondular por la energía que corre alrededor de su cuerpo, después, levanta su mano derecha y con un solo movimiento, al cerrarla con fuerza, rompe todos los vidrios del inmenso edificio de hospital donde está, para después mostrar una siniestra sonrisa, por los gritos que causaron su acción.

- */Jean!/* - Le dice telepáticamente el profesor, que despierta después de la conmoción. Jean le escucha a un… y se borra de su cara, la maldad siniestra, en un momento de silencio, sin espacio ni tiempo, se aparece visualmente en la mente del profesor, allí las lágrimas del profesor empiezan a brotar acumuladamente, pues lo que le muestra Jean... son todos sus fallos, en todos los universos y que nunca ha podido ni podrá, hacer nada… en este ciclo eterno. Después Jean le mira con sus ojos humanos, para decirle una última cosa. – Dígales a todos que lo siento… - La comunicación se corta, Jean se desmalla por lo que cae al suelo, el profesor abre los ojos lleno de dolor y frustración, que le hacen llorar como un niño.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

[LLEGANDO A LA CABAÑA]

- Muy bien ahora todos adentro, ya! – Ordena Logan – Pe… pero Magneto, sigue inconsciente – Respinga Pyro – Bueno… entonces solo será entre ustedes dos niño yo… - Contesta Logan, Pyro solo se asusta más, pues nunca lo avía visto hablando a si de serio – Ya entrando a la cabaña y metiendo a los dos adentro de donde los tenían encerrados a Ororo y a él, los amarra como ellos le hicieron – Ahora… hablen… - Logan amenaza y exige respuestas – "Ja" …Como si te fuéramos a decir algo! – Dice Mistic confiada – A no?... bueno… tal vez tu no… pero que me dices del niño?... – Yo.. yo tampoco te diré nada!. – Si? Bueno veras que no te estoy dando opciones – Logan se acerca a Pyro imponente y le empieza a dar una paliza, después de un rato le dice. – Ahora… vas a decirme todo, oh voy a desmembrarte pedazo por pedazo…! – Logan saca las garras, Pyro ya molido a golpes dice – Púdrete… no te atreverías… - acto seguido Pyro le escupe sangre y saliva a la cara a Wolverine. – Tú… tú no sabes, de lo que yo soy capaz… niño, para salvar a las personas que amo. – Wolverine saca las garras y de un tajo le corta una mano a Pyro – AHHH AAAHHH! – Grita con desesperación Pyro al ver su brazo chorreante de sangre, Mistic se sorprende ella tampoco pensaba que el llegaría a tales extremos, pero se nota su preocupación y desesperación, pues presiente algo realmente malo se avecina en sus huesos y todo esto tiene que ver con Jean, ya viendo que todo esto va realmente va enserio contesta. – Esta bien te diré lo que quieres saber, te lo diré todo! – Pues… hazlo rápido, porque esa sangre que sale de tu cuerpo, está saliendo muy rápido y no creo que quieras ver cómo te bacías por dentro. – Logan sorprende por sus palabras entonces Pyro empieza a contarle. – Esta bien magneto obtuvo un aparato Neurosensocontrol hace unos meses… y … - Ya después de que Pyro le cuenta todo a logan, el se da la vuelta y se dispone a desatarlos, pero en ese momento Magneto ya a desprendido el techo del lugar que esta echo de metal, laza a Wolverine tremendamente fuerte lejos de allí y libera a Mistic y a Pyro, se sorprende al ver tan sangrienta escena. – AHHH! ESE BASTARDO! "kgh" me corto la mano… - Dice Pyro mientras es levantado por Mistic de un charco ensangrentado por su misma sangre, casi a punto de desmayarse – Ay que llevarlo a un hospital… - Le dice Mistic a Magneto – No querida, lo que ay qué hacer, es irse de este Universo – Le contesta mientras Magneto mientras levita, pues sabe que sus acciones ya han despertado al siniestro… de nuevo.

[POR OTRA PARTE]

Emma se encamina a encontrarse con Scott que le ha llamado Telepáticamente, Scott se escapa de la vista de sus compañeros X y se dirige con dificultad al encuentro pautado. Por fin se encuentran en una colina de escombros Emma por arriba y Scott por la parte de abajo. El silencio se impregna un momento de la interacción, pero Scott abre la boca para interrumpir ese silencio, con lo que le abruma en el pecho. Pero antes de que diga una sola palabra Emma le interrumpe el ímpetu con sus palabras.

- Mis sentimientos por ti Scott si son reales. – Emma le mira a los ojos, el viento sopla y una lagrima se deja ver es su rostro… a Scott simplemente esas palabras no le hace más que serle incrédulas y enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

– COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO! DESPUES DE QUE TE HAZ UTILIZADO Y APROVECHADO DE MI COMPLETAMENTE!. – Grita enfurecido y lleno de emociones contradictorias.

- Ay cosas… que a veces, simplemente se deben de hacer… Yo no espero que me perdones, ni vengo a implorar tu perdón… Solo, quería que lo supieras. – Emma se da la vuelta y se retira con dos sombras que le escoltan. – "KGH!" – Dejando a Scott con un gran malestar, pues de alguna forma, lo que más le molestaba era que efectivamente en algún lugar, realmente, el también sentía algo mas allá por ella.

[DESPUES DE UNOS MESES…]

La mansión estaba en reconstrucción, así que los estudiantes que afortunadamente en la catástrofe se encontraban de vacaciones, tuvieron que encontrar un lugar provisional donde regresar a clases. Y todo volvió a la normalidad al pasar el tiempo. Pero nadie volvió a ser el mismo después de lo sucedido, Jean le comento al profesor que ya estaba, completamente consiente de todo y que por ello, tenía una idea de cómo neutralizar lo inevitable. Su idea realmente era radical. Pero su nivel de éxito era bastante probable. El profesor al principio no estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo, pero ella le anuncio que no le estaba consultando, si no que era un aviso y que si se lo decía era para que el diera las explicaciones necesarias a la gente que ella quería, después de. También le pidió ayuda para ayudarla a reafirmar un vínculo fuerte y consiente sobre su lado de Fénix, para saber el momento precisó para actuar, lo cual también le daría tiempo de hacer algunas cosas antes de irse, el profesor no acepto al principio… pero al no a ver opciones, acepto.

Scott trato de aclarar sus sentimientos, así que se dio distancia con ambas mujeres. Jean le aclaro que ella se había enterado de lo que había pasado, por lo tanto no le guardaba rencor, pero que también sentía que él se encontraba confundido y que ella le esperaría con gusto, para que aclarará sus sentimientos, pero que "la vida no espera a nadie", así que no lo aria y termino definitivamente con el… Esto le partió el corazón a ciclope eh incluso en un arrebato, para no perderla, le dijo que el solo la amaba a ella… Pero Jean no era tonta y solo le dijo.

- Bueno, entonces, búscame en otra vida, cuando estés completamente convencido que lo que dices, es completamente verdad… - Y con estas palabras, un beso en la mejilla, ella se despido de él, de su historia juntos y para que no le siguiera se alejó volando, porque en efecto el trato de detenerla, pero no pudo.

Logan…


	14. Chapter 14

Él se encontraba bastante angustiado, por la situación que se presentaba, presentía que solo podría ponerse peor… No dijo mucho al respecto de echo lucio por su ausencia, tal vez quiso darle espacio a Jean, oh tal vez simplemente no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ya no la evitaba, al contrario se mantenía cerca de ella siempre, parecía que le vigilaba siempre con una cierta distancia, pero esta vez era más por precaución que otra cosa. El profesor no le dijo nada a Logan, pero no era necesario ya que a un que nunca escucho una plática de boca a oídos, sus expresiones y acciones eran más que suficientes para provocarle ese nudo en la garganta, ese dolor inmenso en su pecho y ese malestar en el cuerpo, que era señal de una angustia emocional inmensa, por no tener conciencia detallista de la magnitud de las cosas que pasarían, a un que de lo que si estaba seguro, es que en alguna parte de él, estaba consiente que sería inevitable y extremadamente doloroso.

-Ey Jeanne. . . – Logan por fin le dijo algo a Jean, cuando se encontraron a solas, ya que se mantuvo reservado y a la distancia mientras observaba con cautela y se daba valor para hablar con la cabeza… ya no era fácil para el expresarse hacia ella, pues cada vez que abría la boca sentía como si el dolor en todo su ser, saliera como una cascada por su cuerpo a su boca. Y le costaba mil demonios mantener sus emociones a raya, sin que le brotaran las lágrimas o los gemidos de su garganta.

-Ey!… hasta que por fin me diriges la palabra… - Dice Jean con una leve sonrisa en su boca, sin mirarle tampoco a la cara, pues sin dudar sabía que si su plan no funcionaba, él debía hacerse cargo y ella tendría que obligarle a que cargar con esa gran cruz que en sus otras vidas en esos otros universos el cargaba. Pero se dio valor y pensó que lo único honorable que ella podría hacer era mirarle a la cara al hablarle, a si que volteo y trato de buscar sus ojos, con todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón humano, tratando de que no se le notara, tratando de buscar la forma para que el no sufriera de más, oh se preocupara por cosas inevitables... Pero claro eso ya era demasiado tarde, el desvió la mirada casi al instante que ella volteo, solo trataba de mantener la calma y no correr a abrasarle con fuerza, besarle como si ese fuera a ser la única vez, como su cuerpo sentía que iba a ser. Pero ya eludida la mirada, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a abultarse, así que tuvo que voltearse con rapidez y ahora que?... No se podía ir como niña llorando desconsoladamente, ni podía voltear para que ella lo viera con esas lágrimas de nena en los ojos, así que simplemente se quedó estático, así volteado, pues ni hablar podía, pues no estaba ni seguro de que decir… Jean se levantó pues estaba buscando algo y se dirigió asía el, caminando lentamente, ya cuando llego cerca de su espalda, simplemente le abraso por detrás y cuando se disponía a calmarlo y a darle la más sincera y tranquilas de sus sonrisas, las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar, puede ser que reaccionando al calor de cuerpo de Logan y las palabras de reconfort que iba a decir, no se alcanzaron a formar pues cuando ella abrió la boca sus palabras se ahogaron en el dolor, entonces, al ver que no iba para nada bueno, trato de soltarle, pues en verdad sentía como una gran ola de emociones reprimidas iba a salir y no quería que él le viera, pero él no le dejo irse, pues subió su mano a su pecho, para tomar la mano de Jean que le tenía abrasando y que ahora intentaba alejarse, para voltear, como solo un héroe voltearía y con todas las fuerzas de su alma, le levanto el rostro a Jean y le sonrió como solo un mártir puede sonreírle a un alma en pena… Jean no pudo concebir tanta belleza y dolor juntos, pero lo que sintió fue como cuando el sol brilla en tu cara reconfortándote después de una inmensa noche de frio intenso y de solitaria oscuridad. En ese momento, todo el dolor, el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron en sus ojos, era como si, todo lo que pasaría, oh paso, hubiese valido la pena, pues los encontró y por un momento sus almas estuvieron completas. Y la fuerza de dos almas destinadas juntas, pueden ser más fuertes que la anunciada del holocausto final, eh incluso… vencerlo.

[A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE]

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol deslumbraba y parecía el despertar en ese edén, que todo lo que había pasado antes y lo que se presagiaba para el futuro, solo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla, oh por lo menos eso es lo que sus almas que se dispusieron a vivir el presente concibieron.

-Que tal tu noche Jeanny?... apoco no soy un galán?. – ajajaja, si bueno, si hablas del hecho de que nos quedamos dormidos y abrasados, si la verdad eres todo un galán… - Dijo Jean bastante divertida con su sátira matinal, del velludo hombre fornido que tenía acostado alado de ella. – Oye sabes, siempre que fantaseaba con tigo Jeanne, y de cómo sería la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos, no era precisamente a si como me la imaginaba. – ajajaja… Bueno… ya sabes, que las cosas nunca pasan como te las imaginas. – jean se levanta un poco para recostarse encima de él y sentirle más cerca, Logan siente sus pechos suaves y cálidos que se apretujan encima de él y eso realmente le encanta. – Mujer… si me vas a seguir provocando. – todo eso porque Jean comienza a reaccionar al calor de su cuerpo, por lo tanto no se aguanta las ganas de besarle lentamente el pecho mientras, con sus manos lo acaricia suavemente y se retalla sobre su cuerpo. – Deberíamos, de buscar un lugar más privado. – Logan dice con una sonrisa pícara y abochornada, mientras se levanta y le tapa con su sudadera, sus pechos semi descubiertos a Jean, con esas palabras y su acción ya ella se detiene en seco y voltea, para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que ay audiencia precoz y chismosa atrás de la ventana, lo cual era de esperarse ya que no era tan temprano y los estudiantes y maestros pues, tenían que llegar. Lo cual hizo que le subiera el color rojo y comenzara a sudar la pelirroja inmensamente, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, pero como no había forma de desquitarse, ya que ante todo solo fue su culpa, por olvidar que no estaba en un lugar privado, solo se voltio y se puso una mano en rostro para ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

- A ver gente la clase de animal Planet se acabó… todos a sus asuntos por favor… - Dijo…


	15. Chapter 15

Dijo… Hank, que se encontró con el bochornoso suceso, ya después de tener la obligación moral, de correr a todos a sus asuntos, abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaban Jean y Logan y les dijo. –No soy de entrometerme en asuntos promiscuos, como estos, pero les aconsejo que para la próxima se abstengan de dar esas clases de demostraciones, a jovencitos de cierta edad. – Logan solo alzo la ceja y le miro marcharse, a un que no se podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se notaba que casi no le importaba una mierda, pero Jean, Jean estaba casi queriendo arrancarse la cara de vergüenza.

Después de eso los días pasaron, llenos de iniciativa de parte de la pelirroja, con invitaciones a salir, intromisiones fortuitas a su alcoba, tomadas de manos, pláticas interminables, risas sin sentido, felicidad y besos. Y todos los comenzaban a notar, Logan siempre con sus comentarios llenos de sátira a veces un poco negra y Jean siempre sonriente como si no se cansara de hacerlo, de verdad se les veía como nunca. Los celos de Scott no faltaron, pero ya que podía hacer, si al igual él estaba bajo la mesa con una relación, por así decirlo prohibida con Emma Frozt, porque claro, la rubia no tardo en engatusarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, con el solo encanto de su atracción, aun así esto no era un impedimento, para tratar de buscar levemente peleas con Logan y reproches a medios dientes con Jean, la cual no se amedrentaba, ni por que la rubia de vez en cuando le gustaba restregarle en la cara su conquista y Logan, bueno Logan a pesar de su temperamento, se mantenía a la raya, ignorando sus leves roses y las provocaciones del enardecido Ciclope.

-Entonces… ya son novios? – pregunto la imprudente Kitty pride, cuando los vio muy juntitos dándose de arrumacos, solo para molestar, ya que se notaba a leguas que ya eran algo más. Logan y Jean se quedaron un rato en silencio, un poco sorprendidos y pensando que contestar, porque aun que sí, salían y todo, pues, ninguno había dado el paso a un para "formalizar" oh etiquetar su relación, temiendo, alguna respuesta negativa, oh simplemente por el hecho de saber que lo que ellos tenían, no necesitaba de etiquetas, para ser verdadero oh enunciativo. Aunque a Logan si de vez en cuando, le pasaba por la cabeza, que en verdad le daba un poco de inseguridad, eso de no saber qué cosa era lo que iba entre ellos dos y si era algo fortuito oh más formal, pero solo lo pensaba muy poca ocasiones, ya que lo que más le interesaba, era que por el momento él y ella eran uno y eso era más que suficiente, para ese mundo de dos. – Pues… veras kitty la verdad, es que, Jean y yo, a un no…- Trataba de explicar Logan, cuando Jean interrumpió con una abrupto anuncio. –… Le hemos puesto fecha a la boda, pero ya estamos en proceso de ponerle fecha. – Estas palabras dejaron impactados a Kitty y a Logan, por un buen rato, Logan no dijo nada solo le volteo a mirar como realmente confundido, alterado, pero sin dudar un poco emocionado por dentro. – oh si lo siento Logan es que no me pude aguantar el secreto más. – Dijo Jean que le tomo el rostro ah Logan y con un beso de nariz, le dijo bastante juguetona. –(ya… entonces solo estaba bromeando) – Pensó Logan, que se calmó un poco y decepciono, al ver sus ademanes, pero una voz en su mente le dijo. -/*Bueno eso quien sabe*/. – Que!? Como que se van a casar?! Tan rápido! – Interrumpió la entusiasmada Kitty. – ENSERIO!? – Logan tomo un trago de saliva antes de contestar, mientras comenzaba a sudar pues de verdad ya no sabía de qué iba y contesto sin creérsela demasiado. – Si…- Ah, pero sabes, a un es un secretó a si que no digas nadie okay?. – Dijo la sonriente Jean. – Okay! – Afirmo la encantada Kitty y se marchó chispeante de emoción, pues obvio le encantaba las bodas y ese tipo de cosas. – (yhiiaa! Que emoción! Mi amigo Logan se va a casar y yo me veré hermosa de dama de honor!,) Se va pensando la risueña Kitty. Mientras Logan mira desconcertado a Jean. – Que?.. – Jean se muerde el labio y se muestra pícaramente expectativa a la respuesta emocional de Logan por su comentario. – ja! Nada, pues que no sabía que ya estaba comprometido. – A no?, pues qué pena Logan, eso te pasa por andar desprevenido. – hhmmm.. De verdad que como te gusta jugar con migo Jeanne… - Logan se queja y después suspira, poniendo su frente en la de ella, recargándose en la pared, tomándola por la cintura con su mano izquierda y mostrando una mesurada sonrisa de derrotado feliz. Jean solo suelta una pequeña y llena de felicidad carcajada para después tomarlo del mentón y besarlo llena de amor por él.

-Como que te casas?. – Logan fue sorprendido mientras se arreglaba un poco en su habitación. – Que!? – Volteo y alzó su ceja. – Si no te hagas!, ya todo mundo lo sabe. –( Ay… esa Kitty…)- pensó Logan que, entre todos sus pensamientos, tampoco sabía que contestarle a Rogue. – Sabes después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no esperaba enterarme de algo tan importante por medio de rumores. – Después se salió muy molesta azotando la puerta, Logan no hizo nada ni dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos por el azotón y pensó atinadamente que esto, lo que sea que fuera broma oh no, ya se había salido de control.

Y lo comenzó a pensar más, cuando Ciclope, cada vez que lo veía, le disparaba sin consideración de donde, a qué hora o con quien estuviese, oh que estuviese haciendo, de verdad que no le disparaba mientras hacia sus necesidades, porque de verdad no podía, porque si no… Todo esto ya le venía colmando el plato a Logan, además los rumores de los estudiantes eran que "Logan era ya muy viejo para Jean" y que si "Scott era más guapo y galante que el peludo grosero aquel"… Etc. En fin ya no se podía más con la situación y no solo con Logan también Jean sufría las consecuencias de su impulsivo comentario, con Kitty que no la dejaba en paz, habiéndose autonombrado organizadora de la boda, Rogue que le miraba con odio y de vez en cuando le metía el pie, Ororo que le cuestionaba su apresurada decisión, el profesor que no paraba de insistir que reconsiderara sus decisiones, Jean ya de verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Así que Logan tubo que comenzar a hacer un plan de acción que consistía a un que se viera estúpido y en contra de todo su orgullo, preguntar ya en serio, de que rayos se trataba. Una tarde antes de que atardeciera, Logan le dejo una nota a Jean sobre su cama, citándola a la noche ser, para poder hablar con ella sobre algo de lo cual tenía duda. La entusiasmada Jean, no deparo para arreglarse para ir a la cita acordada, quería verse más hermosa y excepcional que de costumbre, solo porque quería sorprenderle gratamente al que era el dueño de sus pensamientos. Ese mismo día ya a punto de llegar la hora acordada Jean se puso un despampanante vestido rojo que había guardado para una ocasión especial, se lo puso y se veía realmente como la rencarnación en vida de la Diosa Afrodita, pero lo que más destacaba sus hermosas curvas etc. Era su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes que hacían resaltar sus aretes verde agua. Ya cuando salió de su habitación, muy entusiasmada y feliz, al voltear, se encontró con una gran emotiva y desagradable sorpresa, pues su camino estaba bloqueado, por más ni menos, su antiguo examante.

-(Scott…)


	16. Chapter 16

El solo se quedó estático tapando su camino, mirándole fijamente, lo que lo hacía a un mas perturbarte, era que la mayoría de los habitantes habían ido de excursión al museo y el lugar casi estaba vacío, además a un era temprano así que Logan había salió a comprar un presente para la roja, entonces… Eran solo Jean y Scott?... solos?...

Jeanne no sabía que pensar… Que le diría, oh aria?, acaso sería capaz de lastimarla, oh solo era su paranoilla la que hablaba, cuál sería el movimiento de Scott?. El no hizo más que caminar hacia ella, Jeanne trago saliva y se puso un poco a la defensiva, la verdad a un que quería pensar que Scott Summers jamás se atrevería a hacer algo indebido, su instinto siempre le aconsejaba no confiarse demasiado de nada. Esos momentos en los que él se acercaba despacio y sin decir una palabra, parecía que hacían que el tiempo se fuera más lento, la respiración y latidos de Jean se agitaban, pues al tratar de entrar a la cabeza de Scott, no encontró más que nada… y sabía que eso no era buena señal, sería que sus celos lo habían poseído completamente, oh era ella que por los nervios, no alcanzaba a proyectar bien su telepatía. No lo sabía y ese "no saber" era lo que le aterrorizaba.

-"Je"… - Mostro una mueca que parecía querer figurar a sonrisa Summers. – Nunca te había visto así Jean… acaso es que es verdad, que Logan, te ha provocado este cambio?... – Se acercó demasiado a ella hablándole casi a la cara, para que sintiera sus palabras y su presencia, ella parecía un poco asustada, al ver eso, Summers le miro con esa mirada que solo un amor puede dar, para enseguida tomar un mechón de su cabello rojizo y oler su encantadora esencia, ella se tranquilizó un poco, después se acercó para susurrarle en el oído. – Oh es que buscas darme celos, para que vea que a la que siempre eh amado y amare es a ti?... – dijo bastante confiado de sus palabras incluso un poco pretencioso, esto no causo más que hastío en Jean, Summers se acercó mas y la estrecho en sus brazos, mientras Jean lo intentaba alegar con sus manos, ella no sabía que decir, el comentario tan ególatra de Summers la había dejado sin palabras para expresar su rechazo, hacia esa estúpida opinión. Pero su impotencia de no poder hablar duro poco, pues se dio cuenta de que Scott ya intentaba besarla y llevarla a adentro de su habitación.

En ese momento Logan ya había llegado y aun que prefería esperar a fuera, Roja ya se había retardado algo y lo inusual era que la luz de su recamara estaba prendida… -(bueno y qué?, tal vez solo se esté retocando más…) -se auto consoló el ya un poco intranquilo Logan, pero todo cambio cuando al voltear de nuevo para ver la ventana de la habitación, vio dos sombras, entonces ya no parecía tan normal, como él se hacía creer.

-Scott, no. – Advirtió la ya molesta Jean, pero Scott no hacía mucho a las palabras de la roja incluso parecía no quererle escuchar. – Ey! Scott no escuchas, dije que no!, suéltame!. – Scott seguía haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras y todo se intensifico más cuando comenzó a toquetearle y a besar si no en los labios porque Jean no se lo permitía en donde pudiese. – Suéltame! Scott!... – Le exigía la roja que se contenía, para no golpearle oh arrojarle pues a un quería pensar que el no sería capaz de… Pero su opinión cambio drásticamente cuando él se le fue encima, completamente sobre su propia cama, allí fue cuando supo que había tardado en reaccionar, pues cuando quiso de verdad golpearle o alejarle él la tenía tomada de los brazos y su cuerpo que estaba encima, no la dejaba moverse, entonces fue allí, donde de verdad comenzó a asustarse, que, que era lo que allí, estaba pasando, acaso en verdad, no imposible, cerraba con fuerza sus puños, quijada y piernas, mientras trataba de zafarse, sentía que debía gritar, gritar, pero a quien o que le gritaría, fue cuando de sus ojos lagrimas salieron, si estaba sola, entonces regreso a ella ese sentimiento de abandono y soledad, sintió como un obscuro vació la poseyó… y dejo de resistirse y de estar allí, su respiración agitada se puso lenta y profunda, incluso parecía que no respiraba, Ciclope esta vez sí noto eso, como su cuerpo de rígido, sudoroso y rojizo por el forcejeó, paso a una inmóvil y siniestra frialdad, eso lo saco de acto para preguntarse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo?... Logan llego algo lento a la habitación de Jean, Scott oyó que alguien había llegado y soltó de inmediato a Jean, Logan se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a la escena, pues aun que alcanzaba a oler los aromas de esos dos, no sabía que estaba haciendo y la verdad es que se imaginaba lo peor, pues cuando entro al lugar no se oía más que la respiración agitada de Summers. Y al llegar allí se encontró algo parecido a lo que esperaba, era a Summers encima de Jean casi desnudos, pero… a punto de llegar a la conclusión afirmada, algo parecía que no era lo que se veía, pues cuando busco la cara de Jean para demostrarle con la mirada la decepción y traición que sentía, el rostro de Jean parecía… apático, con lágrimas abultadas en sus ojos negros y vacíos, casi como si estuviera muerta y al voltear a ver bien la cara de Scott, Scott se veía confundido y alterado. – no, No es lo que parece Logan, yo… - Entonces Logan se confundió y enardecido pregunto – Que, que le haz echo?!... – Pues Jean parecía no reaccionar, entonces fue cuando Scott miro la cara de Jean, Jean miraba al vacío, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin mostrar emoción aparente, Scott entonces callo en lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó hisofacto de ella, la verdad es que el tampoco entendía, lo que había pasado, pues por unos momentos parece haberse perdido en solo sus deseos. – Yo… yo… - Logan y contesto un un puñetazo en el rostro de Summers, su evasión de acciónes. Estos sonidos del puño en la cara de Scott y su quejido inmediato, hicieron reaccionar a Jeanne, ella se levantó, pero en shock, no callo en lo que había estado a punto de suceder, sino porque al voltear la mirada a su alrededor, se encontró con su reflejo y lo que vio, fue una Jean ultrajada, esto la saco de su estado anémico y la lleno de ira… volteo hisofacta para ver al perpetuador del intento de sometimiento y con un movimiento lo hizo estrellarse con tanta fuerza contra el muro que el cuerpo de Summers lo traspaso, ella enardecía, oía que Logan le intentaba hablar, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la ira y además ahora la vergüenza que sentía, por alguna razón sobre ella, no la dejaron escuchar palabra, ni siquiera poderle mirar a la cara a Logan, esto hizo que ella se fuera volando de allí, pues no sabía tratar con lo que sentía.

-JEAN!...


	17. Chapter 17

Jean se aleja dentro de la confusión…

[DOS MESES DESPUES]

Después de lo sucedido Jean escapo y no volvió a saber de su paradero, por eso mismo Scott y Logan tuvieron gran altercado, provocando la partida del embravecido hombre Logan, en busca de la pelirroja, Scott Summers se decidió también marchar, pero fue más para aclarar su mente. Emma y Scott decidieron darse un tiempo.

[EN ALGUN LUGAR]

Scott vislumbra la belleza del recuerdo de su antigua amante, el sentimiento de culpa y abandono lo despiertan alterado, a un no puede creer lo que hizo… Es difícil entender por qué les hacemos daño a las personas que amamos…

Logan sigue en su motocicleta buscando a una pelirroja, por todo lugar donde puede, nada lo detiene, solo el doloroso sentimiento del ya no poder verla nunca más… Cuando el destino se interpone contra un deseo…

Emma Frozt se pregunta si volverá…

Jean Grey se pregunta a si misma si regresara…

Y el mundo sigue su cotidianidad, a un que con un poco menos de brillo, es la verdad.

[ARRIBA EN EL BALCON DE UN GRAN EDIFICIO DE MOTEL]

El viento sopla moviendo el cabello de una mujer, de aspecto descuidado y depresivo, que lleva una sudadera gris y pantalones para dormir, descalza y con el cabello semirecogido. Sus ojos yacen en el horizonte de una mañana común, su mirada pérdida como siempre desde hace dos meses, ella nada se pregunta, nada se cuestiona, solo trata de liderar con lo que la hizo el destino… "tok, tok.." – Llaman al cuarto del motel. – Ella sale por un momento de su transe, ya que odia que la gente, se entrometa y de repente luce tan normal como cualquier señorita de su edad se vería… Camina asía la puerta y la abre. – Hola! Señorita Grey!, disculpe las molestias, pero su desayuno está listo. – (Desayuno?, pero yo no, pedí ningún desayuno.) – Disculpa Joel, pero debes estar equivocado, yo no… - Ah… no se preocupe señorita Grey, este desayuno corre por nuestra cuenta. – (Ah… ya entiendo.) –(Wow la señorita Grey es tan bonita y amable, incluso a un que no se arregla mucho, siempre luce tan encantadora, ojala todos los clientes de aquí fueran así, pero aquí solo vienen prostitutas y hombres borrachos, me pregunto que hará una bella mujer como ella en este lugar tan horripilante.) –Joel… gracias. – oh, no pero de que señorita?, es un honor servirle, ah… hasta luego. – Abre la puerta y se va muy nervioso. – (DIABLOS! Era mi oportunidad para invitarla a salir! Diablos Joel! Porque eres tan penoso! Rayos!) – Pensamientos de Joel el administrador del viejo motel, que se aleja por el pasillo – Jean le escucha y le da un poco de pena lo que piensa de ella, porque ella sabe qué no es así, ese mismo día decide irse del motel para evitar que Joel según ella se lleve una desagradable sorpresa, cuando se entere que es mutante. – Sale por la ventana volando, solo con una mochila en su espalda, decidida a buscar un lugar donde nadie la moleste, pero, su estómago no la deja seguir más allá, ya que le da un retortijón tan fuerte que la tumba sobre la azotea más cercana, ella de toca el estómago y recuerda que seguro el desayuno que le había traído Joel, era porque casi nunca comía y se veía ya bastante demacrada, era obvio que no le apetecía nada, incluso cada vez que comía sentía nauseas, pero era seguro por el estrés que cargaba en ella. Decidió irse a tomar algo a una cafetería cruzando la calle, valla de verdad estaba muy desnutrida y no se había dado cuanta, apenas ahora que comenzó a moverse y utilizar su poderes, fue cuando noto lo mal comida que estaba, pero cuando tienes la cabeza en otros lugares, las necesidades corporales a veces pierden su relevancia.

-señorita… - Jean le habla a la camarera, difícilmente con fuerzas para ser escuchada – Emm si cariño, que te traigo? – Café… y galletas… - oh cielos cariño, pero tú necesitas más que café y galletas, mírate, como estas, ahora mismo te traeré un desayuno completo. – No… es que, no – La señora la mira y por su apariencia andrajosa deduce que no trae mucho dinero – No te preocupes por el dinero cariño, ya te traigo tu comida. – Jean queda sorprendida y un poco apenada, sin poder decir nada a la abuela que no le dejaría decir palabra. –(Tan mal me veo…) – Ella piensa y se sonríe levemente lastimosa. – El suceso había llamado la atención de algunos clientes de allí, pero más de uno en especial, que parecía mal encarado y de con una gabardina café, algo vieja.

[MIENTRAS TANTO]

-Oye Emma!. Tú crees que regrese?, ya sabes, Ciclope. – Pregunta curiosa mutante compañera nueva de Emma, algo molesta para ella.

-No me preguntes, lo que no sé. – Woho pero no te enojes, además tú tienes la culpa, si no lo hubieses dejado ir, ahora estaría. – Cállate ya mocosa, oh te are queso derretido las neuronas – Okay… - Responde asustada, la niña, mientras Emma, se dirige a ver a Charles Javier y a su escuela.


	18. Chapter 18

Mucha hambre, ella tenía mucha hambre y ni por enterada estaba, al principio se le quedo viendo a la comida desinteresada realmente en los alimentos, a pesar de su buena pinta, pero después del segundo bocado, la ansiedad de su cuerpo por ingerir lo que necesitaba, hizo que Jean comiera desesperadamente tratando de controlarse. – Mmmm…mmm… - Saboreaba pensando lo delicioso que estaba. –Que tal cariño?... verdad que esta buena la sopa, es la especialidad del Chef. – Dijo la camarera desde lejos, que le sonreía con amabilidad, Jean asintió, con una leve sonrisa y se agacho un poco avergonzada, pues de verdad se sentía bastante… rara. El hombre que bebía café negro, al parecer sin azúcar ni crema, ya llevaba rato sentado de espaladas en la barra, prestando atención a lo que la mujer hacía, pero siempre manteniendo un perfil bajo. La mujer acabo sus alimentos, dio las gracias y se dispuso a seguir camino, para su sorpresa, la camarera, le dio unos cuantos billetes, que ella absolutamente no quería aceptar, pero que al final tuvo que, pues la anciana era terca… y muy amable, de esas personas que ya casi no hay, en fin… Saliendo de allí la joven, se tomó un rato, para pensar ahora a donde ir, pues no tenía ni idea, pero si de algo si estaba segura es que la anciana le había hecho el día y que por un momento el mundo no era completamente obscuridad, suspiro, cerró los ojos y se puso en camino, no sabía para donde, pero seguro sus pies la llevarían. El hombre salió minutos después, siguiéndole la huella, a un que se notaba un poco sorprendido, supongo que por el hecho de no haber sido descubierto.

Jeanne, caminaba levemente más optimista de lo usual sin darse cuenta y todo parecía que comenzaba a tranquilizarse dentro de ella, el bullicio del mundo ya no le causaba tanta irritabilidad como antes, de hecho era deleitoso observar cada detalle que circundaba este panorámico lugar, pues al parecer ese día en especial parecía amable con todos. El hombre que la seguía la observaba extrañado, pues su comportamiento no era el que él se esperaba, por callejones, postes y esquinas él se escondía, tratando de no ser detectado, pero que lo seguía sorprendiendo era que esa mujer, a un no se diera cuenta de su presencia, tanto le sorprendía que incluso ya se estaba empezando a asustar y a preocupar, era acaso que solo lo ignoraba? Y si era capaz de eso, era sería más fácil esquivarlo que dejar que la siguiera?, oh quizás… ella quería que la siguiera, si!… quizás todo esto lo estaba planeando, la verdad es que él ya nos había que pensar, esa mujer era la única que conocía que lograra confundir todo en él, a tales niveles que ni él conocía y aun que sabía que seguirla era como ir caminado a un precipicio sin final, no podía evitarlo.

-hey, tu, a quien espiamos… - Murmuro… Logan se medió infarto por la sorpresa, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y el más que nadie sabe que nunca ay que des prevenirse, de la impresión, se hizo instintivamente para atrás y eso hizo que al pisar una lata se resbalarse con ella y callera de espaldas asía unos botes de basura de aluminio que hicieron algo de escándalo. – "kgh!"… - Protesto enojado y ofuscado, asía el personaje que le avía causado el daño de improviso. – Oye tranquilo viejo, yo solo preguntaba. – Dijo la araña que colgaba de su telaraña, Logan solo le miraba con enojo, la araña no se amedrentaba pero también se le quedaba viendo, serio, mientras se balanceaba un poco de cabeza. –"ch..!" – Agrego el corajudo Wolverine, PUES DE VERDAD QUERIA ROMPERLE LA NARIS, pero primero quería ver si Jean se había dado cuenta, oh si seguía a la vista, pero como lo pensó, el ruido la había ahuyentado. – Oye no sabes que acosar a mujeres es delito y hasta te pueden encarcelar por ello?, "tch,tch,tch,tch,tch…" bad Logan bad Logan. – Dijo el cómico Hombre araña, que le regañaba como si fuera un can, claro que esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a nuestro "pacífico" amigo, Logan que le soltó un puñetazo, pero Pitter lo esquivo con anticipación. – Te lo digo Logan, mi sentido arácnido, mi sentido arácnido, que nunca vas a entender que… "kggh!" - El segundo ataque, una patada allá abajo, ya no lo logró esquivar con eficiencia debido a su parloteo, esto a Logan le dio mucho gusto, sonrió levantó la ceja y se introdujo el abanó a la boca y después se fue, dejando al retorcijan té y tumbado hombre araña en el piso de dolor, pues ya saben todos tenemos nuestra forma de celebrar nuestras victorias.

-ah… pinche.. Logan! – Dijo la arañita entre dientes, pues le dolía… mucho… mientras lo oía alejarse. –Ey… no te metas en mis asuntos. – Logan se voltea para decirle burlón, mientras se aleja.

[PERO DE REPENTE!]

"KABUM!" Se escucha una gran explosión en las ser caninas, al parecer un edificio a las espaldas de esos dos héroes, RAPIDAMENTE VOLTEAN para ver qué pasa, la araña se levanta hisofacto, olvidándose del dolor que le aquejumbraba hace unos segundos y haciendo su famoso movimiento de muñeca, se balancea con su telaraña hacia el lugar, Logan no se queda atrás pues ágilmente se sube a su moto y también emprende el mismo destino…

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

- Wow esa sí que fue un gran golpe! DevasToy! O si!. -

– Calla idiota y encárgate de los idiotas policías que vienen.-

– Sera un placer ToxicGirl. -

– Ajajajaja… -

-…Cucaracha!, vamos dame la contraseña. –

Eran el cuarteto de mutantes de recién llegada a la ciudad, que se dedicaban a robar y hacer destrozos, nadie los conocía por sus nombres reales, ya que se llamaban con nombres como lo acaban de leer con nombres "raros", para ellos… nombres "claves", excepto Cucaracha, Cucaracha no tenía otro nombre más que ese, al parecer, el es un mutante nivel 3 emigrante de México, huérfano y su "apodo" se le quedo porque al parecer fue como lo llamaron después de que era tan cochino y hurtador de cosas, además de que se convertía en cucaracha, una cucaracha, literalmente, tamaño y todo, además es realmente resistente como ellas. DevasToy, es un desheredado de un gran empresario de E.U, él se convierte en pelota tan resistente como el mismo titanum cuando empieza a rodar y tan pesada como él quiera ya que puede alterar su atracción gravitatoria, FreakBouns es un Texano muy alborotador con déficit de atención eh hiperactividad, él tiene la habilidad de poderse sacar cualquier hueso de su cuerpo, literalmente, y utilizarlos como armas es muy ágil con sus huesos y extremadamente rápido, el dice que no ay mejor arma que sus huesos aunque a la vista luce bastante tenebroso, verlo sacándose huesos de su cuerpo con gran facilidad, además de que toda la estructura ósea se regenera con al instante de que el los saca, rompe oh etc. ToxycGirl eructa y escupe veneno y su piel es venenosa al contacto, es muy hermosa, pero demasiado abrasiva y aun que su pasatiempo es asesinar hombres, debido a su tortuoso pasado, el dinero es su debilidad como toda mujer, no se sabe mucho de ella, solo que es Canadiense y su mama es una devota Cristiana.

Y con esta banda de maleantes comienza la fiesta en el centro de TranquiliLand…

-OIGAN! Que no saben que no se roba niños!. – Dice la araña, a quien FreakBounds le contesta con una patada directa al rostro, la cual acierta, debido a su increíble rapidez, el Spiderman sale volando del edificio pero regresa en un mini lapso, el para obvio regresar el golpe, pero se desconcierta ya que no dado un paso adentro cuando ToxicGirl le escupe en la cara y él se amedrenta. –Okay! niños ya fueron dos, no me hagan acusarlos con su mam… - Se cae al parecer las toxinas de la chica empiezan hacer efecto en su sistema y aun que no es muy fuerte su veneno alenta las principales funciones receptivas, entonces la araña comienza a ver que no son unos simples niños queriendo roba un banco y que si quería hacer algo al recepto se dejaría el parloteo para después, rápidamente se levanta, corre y en un giro golpea a Cucaracha, a Cucaracha le voltea la cabeza. – Ay creo que me pase…!. – dice la araña preocupada, pero Cucaracha solo se ríe repulsivamente y se la vuelve a acomodar la cabeza como si nada, lo cual es asqueroso. Spaiderman se queda asqueado al ver ese acto por unos momentos, lo cual solo facilita que DevastaToy le pase como tranvía sin previo aviso. En eso por fin llega Wolverine… en el elevador que se abre. – Muy bien niños, se acabó la fiesta, Spaider, estas bien?. – Na… no me quejo, pero si hubiese llegado unos minutos atrás, hasta te lo hubiese agradecido. – Le dice mientras a un tiene el trasero de DevastaToy encima, Logan comienza a pelear con FreakBouns. – Oh lo lamento, es que pensé, que no necesitarías. - Si bueno, mejor cállate y ayúdame ayi te va una vola de manteca. – Spaiderman levanta ah DevastaToy con todas sus fuerzas mientras que esta desprevenido y se lo avienta a Wolverine y a FreakBouns que lo esquiva, pero Logan queda aplastado por la DevastaToy que se trasforma en esfera que en su intento de no ser dañado, pero no pasa mucho y se lo quita de encima. – Oye… araña, pensé que estábamos jugando en el mismo equipo. – Y así es, pero eso es por lo de mis hijos hace rato. – Que rencoroso – Wolerine y Spiderman discuten mientras pelean con los adolescentes mutantes, quienes hacen su mejor esfuerzo, pero… no son rivales.

Jean oye la bulla, a lo lejos pero, decide intervenir, pues intuye que lo tienen todo controlado, pero en eso DevastaToy empieza a desesperar y como es un chico que odia perder, comienza a subir de masa y agrandar su gravedad, sus amigos le dicen que se calme, pero, él no los escucha.

-(Al aumentar su gravedad y masa, lo que pretende es aplastarnos a todos. Pero si no se detiene no es lo único que romperá.) Concluye Jean. - /*LOGAN SALGAN DE ALLÍ/*- Le advierte telepáticamente a Wolverine pues el edificio se está derrumbando, mientras ella trata de entrar a la mente de homicida chico, pero le es difícil ya que a un está débil, el chico se enoja y desde lo lejos localiza a la chica pelirroja que intenta someterlo a su poder, ella está en el centro del parque, la bola girante eh inmensa se lanza sobre el parque, Jean grey se asusta pues a lado de ella ay mucha gente incluso madres con sus bebes y en un acto de sobrevivencia, aleja a las personas a su alrededor con su telequinesis y libera un poco del descontrolado poder de la fénix que logra sacar, pero no lo suficiente rápido, eso hace que noqueé al chico, reduciendo su masa y gravedad al perder la conciencia pero aun así logra caer sobre ella convertido.

Todos no más logran a observar en shock el suceso…

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

-(No veo, nada, todo, me duele, no puedo, no puedo moverme, ay algo pesado sobre mí, no puedo respirar, eso es sangre,… mia… voy a morir… ojala… ) – Pensamientos de Jean antes de perder la conciencia… y al recobrarla despierta en un cuarto de hospital, Wolverine está en un sillón a lado de si cama -

-(…Pero despierto de nuevo… que hice, que echo, que are, que podría hacer… nunca quise despertar… James… está aquí, siempre estas… y ya no me siento tan mal por despertar.) – Continuación del pensamiento de Grey al recobrar la conciencia. – Oye, estas roncando, déjame descansar… - Dice Grey pero con voz muy débil, que es suficiente para los agudos sentidos de Logan, el cual descansaba los ojos, el oírla le causa gran alivio. – Roja… - Le dice, mientras se para a lado de su cama y la mira con esos ojos de preocupación, amor y dolor. – Qué… diablos estabas pensando? – (En realidad en nada) – Él le toma de la mano, se recarga de la pared con su otro brazo, para poder bajar su frente a la de ella. – Pues, deberías de pensarlo más seguido. – Logan alcanza a escuchar uno de los pensamientos de Jean, que sin querer se ha proyectado en su mente, Jean se sorprende un poco, pues no era su intención. – Ey… ese pensamiento era individual. – Ah… perdón, si quieres te lo regreso. .. – ja… ja que gracioso, Logan… - A todo esto Jeanne, por qué?... – ya no se logan…- Jean no le deja terminar la frase, pero la escucha en sus pensamientos -(…te fuiste…) – Jean ya no contesta nada, Logan sabe bien que lo ha escuchado, pero prefiere no atosigarla con preguntas inútiles, lo que le importa es que ella está bien y que está allí junto a él… Jean levanta sus brazos y despacio rodea con ellos el cuerpo de Logan, para después bajarlo hasta su pecho, Logan la abrasa de igual manera y se quedan un lapso eterno estrechados. – Roja… - Dice Logan mientras acerca la boca de Jean a la suya, Jean no se resiste, dando se un beso, de esos donde el espacio y el tiempo tienden a desaparecer, después Logan sin querer aprieta un botón de la cama, que hace que se incline de golpe asía delante. – Auch!... – Se queja Jean – Oh! Lo siento! Lo siento Jeanne, estas bien?. – Jean se hace la muy adolorida, esto hace que él se mortifique. – Ejejeje… estoy bromeando. – Logan se relaja al ver que solo bromea. – Mujer, tú lo que quieres es matarme. – No… yo lo que quiero es casarme, con tigo. - Que? – Dice Logan confundido – Si … si me caso con tigo Logan. – Que?... roja que dices, ya estas delirando. – No estoy delirando… que crees que no sabía?... – No – Responde el. – Pues si… si sabía… - Ya hace tiempo tienes planeándolo, pero no te animabas a proponerte, así que te lo estoy haciendo más fácil… yo te lo propongo… Casémonos. – Esto llena de tantas emociones a Logan, pero se toma un segundo para ver si no está jugando cruelmente con el – Lo dices en serio?– Logan se acerca muy firmemente y pone su mirada fijamente sobre la suya – No me andes bromeando con esas cosas mujer – No, lo digo en serio, a menos de que te hayas retractado, si tal es el caso, olvídalo – No – No qué? – No me estoy retractando, pero no sé cómo podría si ni siquiera me dejaste decírtelo – Logan, no hace falta que me digas nada y menos a una telepata – Bueno igual de cualquier forma lo diré. –Logan se pone de rodillas al pie de la cama de hospital de Jean y saca de su gabardina una, servilleta, que tiene envolviendo un anillo, bastante, peculiar… - Jean Grey, quieres casarte con migo?... – Por fin, Logan toma valentía y se lo propone también . – Jean se levanta un poco con dificultad de la cama, le toma el rostro con las manos le mira al rostro y le dice después de mirarle a los ojos llena de amor –… Claro que si mi amor – Yheii! – Dicen unos extraños que salen de la puerta, El hombre araña y unas cuantas enfermeras y doctores del hospital, para para unirse al festejo de la proposición, el hombre araña, más para fastidiar a Logan lo cual lo consigue un poco – Genial… Logan felicidades… ajajajaja… - Ya, desde a qué hora estaba de chismosos escuchando – Dice Logan algo enojada, Jean solo está algo sorprendida, pero también incomoda, pues… es incómodo, pero no pertuba mucho tiempo la felicidad mutua que sienten. –

[DOS SEMANAS DESPUES]

Logan y Jeanne ya como prometidos, deciden mudarse a las afueras del bullicio de la ciudad y de los problemas sociales de los seres vivos, Charles Xabier da su consentimiento y les ayuda a encontrar un lugar provisional donde residir, mientras, Jean llama a su organizadora de bodas Kitty, para que le ayude con los preparativos, la vida parece un mejor lugar… Logan le cuenta una noche después de pensarlo detenidamente, todo lo que le ha pasado y que no tiene memorias de lo que es oh fue, Jean escucha atentamente, mientras admira, la entrega de ese gran hombre que yace a su lado. Una tarde cuando preparaban algo para comer, Jean comento – Logan, dime… solo por curiosidad... de adonde sacaste este anillo, porque… bueno, se ve bastante caro y rustico a la vez, ajajaja. – Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, ese anillo fue echo con Adamantium, que… no te diré como lo conseguí, los diamantes incrustados, son de Emma frostr, y si lo ves un poco rustico, es porque yo lo hice… - . . . – Jean Grey se queda sin habla, pues no necesita preguntar nada, ya que la mente de Logan se lo deja ver con facilidad, ya que su mente es como un libro abierto para ella, ella sonrió y sin decir nada se recargo en su hombro, disfrutando, el momento tan encantador que vivían y que sabían que no sería eterno.

CONTINUARA

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

*USTED QUEDA CORDIALMENTE INVITADO

A LA BODA. *


	21. Chapter 21

El día no era inusual, a otros días, al contrario de eso, el día parecía un poco inclinado a ponerse lluvioso, el pronóstico era posible… pero eso no era algo que le importara mucho a Jean y mucho menos a Logan, lo que no se podía quitar era la horrible sensación, esa que te dice que siempre "es demasiado bueno para ser verdad", la costumbre a las desventuras, hacen imposible disfrutar el momento, pues el estrés nos vuelve incrédulos, pues los que nacemos con mala pata, aprendemos que nuestro destino es ser infelices eternamente y si en raras ocasiones somos felices por algún motivo, es siempre es porque estamos en el ojo del huracán oh a punto de recibir un golpe bajo, de la creatividad del universo, por ello solo los que nos adaptamos el medio agreste, que es un laberinto eterno y en espiral que no importa cuánto, luchemos por salir, siempre nos gana de uno u otra forma la jugada, por eso desconfiamos de la felicidad que nos brinda la vida, como cuando desconfías de una madre psicópata, cuando te acaricia suavemente la mejilla, mientras por atrás se prepara para enterrarte un filoso cuchillo, esto solo lo sabemos, seres que lo hemos vivido, una… eternidad lo mismo, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez…

Las madrinas ayudaban a el arreglo de la preciosa Jeanne Grey quien lucía hermosa, más que eso, ella lucia… bueno no había palabras para describir, como ella se veía y no solo por fuera, si no por adentró también… Era tanto, que cualquier mujer en su sano la envidiaría y quisiera ser ella en esos momentos… No fue como lo planeado, fue bastante improvisado eh íntimo, nada ostentoso, pero muy significativo, para ellos. La boda se llevó acabo a la intemperie, bastante rustico, el aroma de las flores impregnaba el ambiente, el aroma de la caoba, fresco… y cero pretencioso. El camino al altar estaba guiado por pétalos de rosas rojas, la mayor parte de los adornos eran en un color marfil, y Logan era un apuesto novio que se encontraba al final de ese camino de rosas, que, más?, que más… se podía pedir, que ver la unión, de un buen hombre con una buena mujer, un evento más único que la alineación de planetas, ya que cosas como estas solo pasan una vez de cada infinidad. Jean camino con majestuosidad, al altar era como ver ah afrodita dirigiéndose al altar, llena de amor y de entrega, asía ese hombre que la esperaba. La ceremonia se dio, los dos aceptaron, se pusieron argollas en sus dedos, no necesitaron palabras que expresarte mutuamente, pues su lazo no las necesitaba, el solo mirarse a los ojos, era… ver atreves de los ojos de alguien más la realización absoluta, de un ser que se complementaba, que por fin se consumaba eternamente, así que no las hubo, mas que sonrisas, se besaron, se ruborizaron, Logan cargo ah Jean entre sus fuertes brazos, y todos celebraron la feliz unión.

Y como se había predicho, se soltó una pequeña llovizna, al poco tiempo de a ver empezado la fiesta, pero para sorpresa de todos que comenzaron a correr para taparse de la lluvia, Jean y Logan se quedaron en la pista, bailando, sin importarles una mierda, la lluvia, la banda no dejo de tocar y los invitados poco a poco se empezaron a integrar al baile… bajo la lluvia, hubo algunos accidentes por el agua y el piso mojado, pues era de esperarse, muchos se resbalaron, pero eso a nadie detuvo, incluso el mismo Logan se resbalo y al caer se agarró del vestido de Jean lo que hizo que lo rasgara. – oye! Cariño se supone que te debes esperar a la luna de miel para poder hacerle eso a mí vestido. – Oh perdona querida, es que no me puede resistir. – alzo el entrecejo y contesto. Y después de ese cómico suceso y esos creativos comentarios, la fiesta parecía un parque de diversiones en lugar de una boda, al comer pastel ambos se embarraron un poco de él, las pláticas comenzaron a salir cuando comenzaron los brindis, abochornando a la pareja de esposos, con comentarios de Jean Grey una vez… Logan hizo… etc. en fin incomodo pero disfrutable momento que ambos sufrieron.

Lo único que nublaba un poco la alegría de Jeanne era que parecía también alerta, pues no quería ver a Scott y mucho menos a Emma en su celebración, a un que por educación y a nuncio se les había invitado, Logan notaba que su esposa, de repente se ponía un poco tensa al, revisar con sus ojos a los invitados, pero él le tomaba la mano con firmeza y una tenue sonrisa, disipaba cualquier mal sentimiento, Jeanne se sentía tan seguro con él, que el universo podría mostrar su cara más terrible y aun así ella no temería, pues su amando estaba a su lado.

CONTINUARA…

LUNA LLENA Y EL COMIEZO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

CAPITULO SIGUIENTE.


	22. Chapter 22

Después de la celebración, los brindis y toda esa alegría, Jeanne y Logan se fueron a pasar su luna de miel, en donde?, bueno se fueron a un lugar hermoso, que Logan había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes, el nómada, había encontrado un lugar… bastante recóndito, pero perfecto para una íntima luna de miel, el lugar estaba una playa, y en lo que parecía una construcción adentrada en una selva tropical, había una hermosa cascada que bajaba por un rio cerca, Logan planeo llevar allí a Jean, pero con los ojos vendados pues quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo cual lo fue, ya que nadie se imagina que la lleven a un lugar, en medio de no sé dónde, a donde nadie a estado, pero Jeanne sabía que él era así, algo extrañamente especial, eh inesperado…

- Muy bien Jeanne, ya puedes ver…

Jeanne se quita la venda, y lo que ve, no se lo puede creer, es como… un lugar parecido a lo que nunca soñaste, pero siempre quisiste soñar, un paraíso… de sus labios apenas sale un pequeño susurro, que dice -"wohoao"… Logan… esto, es… wohoau… de donde, a donde, que cosa…

-Qué te parece Jeanne te gusta?... – Le dice logan mientras levanta sus cejas, él sabe que a ella le encanta, pero ustedes saben, "hombres"… necesitan oírlo, para el bienestar de su ego… Jeanne seguía admirando con gran euforia todo lo exótico y bello que allí había, así que no le contesto al momento.

-Gustarme?, gustarme?, estas bromeando?, no me gusta, me encanta, Logan esto es…

-Ya sabes es momentáneo, en lo que acabo de construir tu palacio… - Interrumpe en airoso hombre, bromeando claro-

-Uumm… enserio?... valla, es gracioso, yo nunca pensé que tu fueras hombre de palacios… - Jeanne levanta la ceja y cruza los brazos, mientras sonrientemente le sigue el juego a su bromista esposo-

-Bueno podría acostumbrarme, siempre y cuando, mi linda esposa este allí… - dice Logan levantando el entrecejo y acercándose para abrasarla-

-Así?, bueno, entonces Logan… yo podría acostumbrarme a vivir como Tarzán, por ti… -Jeean le susurra al oído-

-Valla eso sí que es sexy, vallamos a estrenar nuestra habitación… y pongámonos unos sexis taparrabos. - Logan la carga y le dice acercando sus labios a los suyos-

-Ajajajajajajajajajajajaja… Logan! – Jean se sonroja y le da un ataque de risa-

-Es broma, cariño, no me veo bien con taparrabos.- responde Logan, mientras la sube por las escaleras a la habitación.-

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… YA calla,… - Ríe mas y para calmarse un poco, se muerde los labios, y aprieta la camisa de Logan, mientras oculta su cara sonrojesida sobre su pecho.

Por fin cuando llegan a ella, las risas y las bromas cesan, pues, la habitación se encuentra echa un desastre, como si nadie hubiese vivido allí, mínimo, unos sesenta y seis años. De repente se cae una tabla del techo, el lugar se está casi deshaciendo, todo está lleno de animales eh insectos, los muebles y cosas que allí había, están seriamente deterioradas, sin mencionar que ay una familia de lémures, que miran a la pareja, con ojos de revelación…

-oh… valla… - entre dice Logan, mientras trata de captar la idea, de que su percepción del tiempo, cada vez es más rara., pues para él es, como si ayer hubiera estado allí y el lugar estaba como nuevo.-

Jeanne se queda viendo por unos instantes el desastroso lugar, después ve a Logan, y al ver su cara de gran confusión, se rie un poco.

- Oye… - Le toma la cara con las manos – Me gusta tu estilo de decoración de interiores, pero me parece que tendremos que remodelar un poco este paraíso-

El corresponde con una sonrisa. – Espera, eso significa que no habrá sexo fuerte? – dice levantando el entrecejo-

-Bueno cariño, eso dependerá, del empeño que le pongas, para que no me pique una tarántula o víbora, me entierre un clavo oh se nos caiga encima, mientras lo hacemos, porque ya sabes, yo no me regenero como tu comprenderás.- Le dice, mientras comienza recoger el lugar-

-Bien, bien, tu ganas, tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme viudo en mi luna de miel… - Logan responde mientras comienza a ayudarle a su sexy esposa, mientras juguetean, al hacerlo.-

CONTINUARA….


	23. Chapter 23

El futuro parecía brillante a su lado, un futuro que siempre el, llego a odiar, pero ahora todo parecía diferente, parecía que al fin todas las cosas se ponían en su lugar…

Y así pasaron los días, y los días se hicieron semanas, y después meses… ambos se aislaron, para vivir un amor egoísta, ya que no les importaba si el mundo allá afuera se estaba cayendo a pedazos, mientras el pudiera ver esos ojos verdes y ella esos ojos azules… estaban aletargados en lugar solo para dos…

El mundo los llamaba, a un que seguro solo para separarlos, Jean rechazaba cada intento de conexión, solo en ocasiones mandaba un mensaje con un simple "estamos bien…" pero eso era todo, era todo tan perfecto, que tenían miedo que al poner un pie fuera, significara volver a la tormenta de la vida diaria, salir de ese ojo de huracán… era demasiado riesgoso, eh innecesario… pues al fin ambos tenía todo lo que necesitaban, y el solo hecho de pensar en la idea, de volver a ese mundo, lleno de problemas y confusiones, les hacía sentir preocupación… Logan cargaba con un pasado que siempre lo alcanzaba a donde quiera que fuera, y ella estaba siempre atormentada por sentirse como una bomba nuclear, a cada rose con la humanidad…

Todos los demás estaba preocupados, pues la "Luna de miel" se había prolongado más de lo que todos hubiesen pensado, hasta parecía que la tierra se los había tragado, no sabían que pensar, a un que el profesor sabía que estaban bien, por los escasos mensajes telepáticos que le llegaban de Jean, el definitivamente, no estaba de acuerdo, con el egoísta comportamiento de ambos, pero tampoco podía culparlos, por querer, su propio, mundo… donde no hubieran que cargar con las presiones que todos nosotros hemos tenido, por el simple hecho de estar conscientes.

Y aunque la felicidad era gigante, ya saben que lo bueno dura poco, oh poco nos dura porque siempre queremos más, un día, Jean estaba más extraña de lo usual, ella estaba más pensativa de lo normal, y no era para menos, pues descubrió que tenía un retraso en su menstruación, y eso definitivamente no estaba planeado, ella se cuidaba y a un que nunca lo hablaron, él nunca la presiono, pues tal vez si se daba se daría, además con su amarga experiencia con sus hijos, Logan se mantenía a la raya con ese tema, a un que nunca le pareció que no lo quisiera, porque, que hombre, podría no querer en sus brazos, el fruto de un lazo de un amor, tan fuerte que resistía la muerte, el tiempo, eh incluso los universos. Mas en la mente de Jean no iba de esa manera, tan simple, el solo hecho de pensar en traer, un ser, a un mundo tan incomprensible, el solo hecho de pasarle el Gen Grey, el solo hecho de no poder estar allí… para ser, "su persona", no era simple, no era simple, para nada.

[UNA NOCHE]

Jean y James, ambos estaban sentados en la playa, ella, pensando, el tratando de averiguar que pasaba, y aun que en su interior tenía la intuición, no sabía que decir, hasta que ella, decidiera decir que pasaba.

-Logan, necesito volver… - le dice con la mirada pérdida hacia el mar –

-Volver a dónde cariño?... – Logan le voltea la cara con una suave caricia, para intentarla ver a los ojos, pero Jean le evita la mirada-

-Ya sabes… extraño, a nuestros amigos… y saber si están bien… - Le dice, se fuerza a mirarlo a la cara cuando lo hace, tratando ante todo, de bajar, todo eso que ya empieza a notar el –

-. . . Como quieras cariño…- respondió y ligeramente sonrió –

Ella, ya había puesto las cosas en una balanza… ella sabía que era la correcto, a un que no esperaba que el… lo entendiera…

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

El camino de regreso, se tornó un poco, extraño, Logan sentía como Jean estaba alejada, y aun que trataba de disimular, lo que era fácil para ella, no podía bajar su mente a tierra, era como si su mete se encontrara a ratos en el limbo… Logan lo notaba pues de repente hablaba sobre algo con ella, y sus respuestas de Jean eran cortas y pausadas, inclusive había veces, que ya ni siquiera sabía de qué hablar con ella, pues tenía la impresión que eran casi nulas y cortas las veces que ella le prestaba atención y el solo podía preguntarse qué pasaba?.

Llegando a la ciudad, fueron recibidos por sus viejos amigos, con un montón de preguntas, y buenas nuevas, al parecer Ororo se había casado con un Rey, de un lugar llamado Wuacanda-noseque, y tenía ya unos hermosos bebes, Rouge tenía un nuevo prometido, uno de ojos rojos, con cara de cretino, Kitty y todos los demás habían crecido y madurado más, la mayoría se encontraba trabajando, las 24 horas de héroes y las restantes en lo que podían. Todo parecía estar perfecto, de hecho… era extraño, ver todo tan tranquilo. Abrazos y regaños por no dar, explicaciones de por qué no regresaban no faltaron, el más regañado obviamente fue Logan, Jean estaba nostálgica, de verdad parecía que se habían ido una eternidad. Después de una calurosa bienvenida y una comida en la reconstruida y mejorada casa de Charles Xabier, la mayoría se marchó a sus hogares, pues por que claro, ya la mayoría no vivía allí, y aunque la mayoría fue, porque Jean tubo la cortesía de anunciar su llegada, los que brillaron por su ausencia fueron también algunos, X-23 Scott, Hank, y otros mas no asistieron, unos por causas personales, otros por trabajo y otras tal vez porque no les dio la gana ir. Logan pregunto por X-23, el profesor, le dijo que ella era igual o parecida a él, de repente estaba y de repente ya no, y que por lo que sabía, estaba en al algún lugar del lejano oriente, pero que eso era todo, debido a que ella le había dicho que respetara su espacio, claro, pero no con esas palabras…

Ambos se quedaron en la mansión, Jean no estaba segura de aceptar, pero Charles insistió, y… bueno, también les pidió perdón por las molestias, pero debido a que Ororo se encontraba ahora en otra fase de su vida, y Scott y otros habían desertado, necesitaba con urgencia, maestros para sus alumnos, Logan y Jean aceptaron sin chitar, pues aunque no venían para lo que sea que fuera, no podían decirle a Charles que no, después de todo… se lo debían.

Los días, pasaron, con una extraña costumbre, se sentía como si de alguna forma, ambos pertenecieran a ese lugar también, además todo se manejaba de la misma manera, lo que lo hacía cómodo, aunque claro a excepción de los nuevos alumnos, que Jean miraba con curiosidad y dulzura en sus ojos, y pues claro quién no?... Era como tener una casa repleta de cachorritos de todas formas y tamaños, traviesos y todos con una historia que contar, Logan por su nueva ocupación, era normal que no estuviese muy pendiente de ella, a un que no lo hacía porque él quisiera, si no por que no podía, porque cada 5 min que dejaba a sus alumnos sin maestro, eran explosiones, peleas… etc., lo usual que todo problemático niño preadolescente pudieran causar, para que el Maestro Logan no pudiera ni ir a mear, definitivamente la paciencia no era un atributo del señor Logan y en definitiva no sabía cómo Charles lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, el solo podía pensar que si el tuviera que estar a cargo de tantos niños por mucho tiempo, eso lo hubiese matado más rápido, que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y mira que matarlo era casi, imposible…

Y esta alta ocupación de Logan, Jean la aprovechaba, para escaparse, y aunque obviamente Logan se daba cuenta, pues su olor se difuminaba en el ambiente cada vez que lo hacía, de alguna forma sabía que tenía que confiar en ella, pero su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, así que un día que ella salió, reviso en su ropa… y solo noto un olor que pudo permanecer, y era ese olor que sale de los hospitales, además encontró en su bolsillo un examen sangre de confirmación…

De embarazo… CONTINUARA.


	25. Chapter 25

Jean Grey estaba embarazada?... y más que eso… ella no le había dicho nada, al hombre que juro amar y con el cual ahora compartía su vida, eso, eso fue un gran golpe para el corazón de Logan, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, por la noticia, pero más que nada, por la pregunta de por qué el silencio de su amada…

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Logan, fue ir a ver a Ororo, pues ella era su mejor amiga y no solo de él, si no también de Jean y las mujeres siempre se cuentan todo, seguro ella tenía respuestas, pero justo cuando se disponía a buscar a Ororo, su camino fue interrumpido por la intromisión telepática de Charles, quien lo llamo. Logan no tenía ni idea para que lo quiera, pero algo le decía, que el posiblemente había estado encubriendo algo sobre Jean desde hace tiempo, porque de pronto todo empezaba a cuadrar, él nunca se preguntó del porque la suerte le comenzó a sonreír, ni del porqué de muchas cosas, el solo sabía que tenía la oportunidad de estar con su amada, que más podía importarle, pero las cosas nuca son sin razón y nunca son así de sencillas… O si?.

- Profesor… Jean, usted lo sabía?. – Logan dijo tratando de ocultar su ofuscación. – El profesor, lo miro, pero sin decir palabras, y el silencio casi siempre otorga, esta respuesta sin palabras, solo hizo la pregunta más fuerte… Porque?.

- Logan, hay algo que debes saber… - Estas fueron cortas pero muy poderosas palabras que, Logan sabía que lo cambiarían todo, y que ni siquiera estaba seguro que quisiera escuchar… Y el profesor, se veía algo agobiado por lo que estaba apunto de decir, era obvio que ya no podía guardar más el secreto.

Después de eso, Logan se le vio corriendo, con desesperación y angustia en su cuerpo, mientras los flases de lo que le había mostrado Javier, retumbaban en su cabeza, dirigiéndose, ahora a donde estaba Ororo, pues el profesor le dijo que algo andaba mal, pues Jean no le permitía saber en dónde estaba ni que hacía, y aun que ambos tenía una idea de que era lo que haría con su embarazó… - Esta es una decisión que no le corresponde a ella sola – Dijo Javier a Logan – Por eso eh tenido que decirte la verdad…-

Ororo tuvo que exceder a lo que el profesor, le pidió telepáticamente y llego para encontrarse con Logan, a un punto intermedio y aun que no quería traicionar, la confianza de su amiga, ella sabía también, que Jeanne no estaba haciendo lo correcto, Ororo no dijo mucho, solo dijo – Ella está en este lugar – Y le dio un papel con una dirección.

-Escucha Loga, no seas duro con ella, recuerda que tiene poderosas razones, para hacer lo que está haciendo. – Le dice Javier telepáticamente, mientras Logan va a toda prisa, en su auto, Logan no dice nada, solo se traga su propia saliva, mientras, a sus ojos se les escapan un par de lágrimas, que el viento que corre adentro del auto por la velocidad del mismo, arrastra, seca y se lleva.

Mientras tanto Jean mira hacia la ventana, con una mirada triste, pero a la vez vacía, mientras espera al Doctor, para que le haga un aborto.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
